Un peu de magie dans nos coeurs
by LilyRoseVictoire
Summary: Parce que j'aime un peu trop le monde de JK Rowling, voici un paquet de One Shot sortie tout droit de mon étrange cerveau. De James et Lily en passant par Victoire et Teddy et Rose et Scorpius; un peu de romance magique pour vous. (soyez indulgents, certains ont été écrit lorsque j'avais 12 ans) Rating M puisqu'on ne sait jamais;)
1. Amour et Amitié

Cette baguette cause beaucoup trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut. Reprit très sincèrement, il se détourna des portraits, ne pensant plus qu'au lit à baldaquin qui l'attendait dans la tour de Gryffondor et se demandant si Kreattur ne pourrait pas lui apporter un sandwich là-bas, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours.

19 ans plus tard

Si tu n'es pas a Gryffondor, on te déshérite. lança Ron Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression

Ron!

Lily et Hugo éclatèrent de rire, mais Albus et Rose avait un air grave.

Il dit ça pour rire. Assurèrent Hermione et Ginny.

Mais Ron ne faisait plus attention à eux. Croisant le regard de Harry, il lui montra d'un discret signe de tête un endroit du quai situé à une cinquantaine de mètres. Pendant quelques instants, la vapeur s'était un peu dissipée et trois personnes se détachaient nettement parmi les volutes de fumée.

Regarde qui est là.

Drago Malefoy, un manteau sombre boutonné jusqu'au cou, était avec sa femme et son fils. Son front commençait a se dégarnir, se qui accentuait son menton pointu. Le jeune garçon ressemblait à Drago autaut qu'Albus ressemblait à Harry. Apercevant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui l'observait, Drago leur adressa un bref signe de tête et se détourna.

Voici donc le petit Scorpius. murmura Ron. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère.

Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, Dit Hermione, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée.N'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école!

Tu as Ron.Désolé

Mais incapable de s'en empêcher, il ajouta:

Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousait un Sang-Pur.

Et voilà...il l'avait dit...la seule phrase qu'il n'aurait pas fallu qu'il prononce.

Pourquoi?

Parce que, contre toute attente, Rose Weasley aimait particulièrement faire ragé ses parents. Donc, lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Scorpius sur le seuil de la porte du compartiment, elle l'invita à se joindre à Albus et elle.

Scorpius Malefoy, c'est ça? Demanda Albus

Oui...et vous, vous êtes? Questionna-t-il

Albus Potter et, elle, c'est Rose

Weasley, ma cousine. Répondit le jeune garçon.

P..Po..Potter? Et Wea...Weasley? S'exclama Scorpius, surpris

Ouais! Sourit Albus

Sinon Al, penses-tu que je vais finir à Serpentard? Demanda soudainement la jeune Weasley

Pourquoi? Demanda Albus intrigué

Euh...parce que...je pense que j'ai le bon caractère pour... Lui répondit Rose, hésitante

Si je vais à Serpentard...viendras-tu avec moi? Lui demanda son cousin

Ben...oui...j'essayerais... lui répondit Rose

Vous pensez pouvoir être à Serpentard? Demanda le jeune Malefoy, étonné

Oui. répondirent d'une même voix les cousins

Mais pourquoi?

Parce que mon père a failli y allez. Annonça Albus Oui, oui, Harry Potter a failli être un Serpentard. rajouta-t-il devant l'air béat de Scorpius.

Et moi parce que je suis rusé, futé, intelligente et... elle se tut, hésita, puis fini par dire: j'aime faire ragé mes parents.

Albus fut pris d'un fou rire, Rose ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, bientôt suivi de Scorpius. Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard dans la bonne humeur, faisant une tonne de blague. À peine 2h et déjà, une amitié était née. Ils s'extasièrent devant Poudlard. Mais lorsque ce fut le temps du choipeau...

Je stress un max les gars! Dit tout à coup Rose

Moi aussi Rosie...avoua son cousin

Et moi donc...dit Scorpius

Bien, nous allons commencer!Dit la directrice McGonagall

Abbot, Gael

POUFSOUFFLE

Les noms avancèrent ainsi, puis se fut au tour des "M".

Malefoy, Scorpius

Le jeune garçon s'avança prudemment vers le petit banc et s'y assis, le choipeau ne fit que frôler sa tête avant de crier.

SERPENTARD

Le jeune Malefoy sourit et partit vers la table des verts et argents. Puis se fut au tour des "P".

Potter,Albus

Le jeune Potter s'avança, et s'assis, le choipeau alla sur sa tête et lui demanda:

Hmm...je vois que tu hésite entre Gryffondor et Serpentard...je vais t'envoyé à...Il arrêta de murmuré et cria :SERPENTARD

Tout la salle regarda le fils de l'élu étonné, un Potter à Serpentard...Rose, elle, stressait. Elle espérait pouvoir allé à Serpentard avec son cousin, mais qu'en dirait ses parents...ou plutôt son père. C'était au tour des "W":

Wallaï, Fiona

SERDAIGLE

Wa-Be, Geïa

GRYFFONDOR

Warmer, Jake

SERDAIGLE

Weak, Henry

POUFSOUFFLE

Weasley, Rose

La concerné sursauta, s'avança rapidement vers le banc et s'y assis, le choipeau fut déposé sur sa tête. Il sembla réfléchir quelque instant puis, à l'étonnement de tous il cria:

SERPENTARD

1 an plus tard

Hermione! Ron! Les enfants! S'écria Ginny en voyant la famille de son frère arrivé.

Al! S'écria Rose en apercevant son cousin près de Harry, son père.

Rosie! S'exclama à son tour celui-ci.

La jeune fille sauta dans les bras de son cousin.

Alors Hugo, pas trop stressé? Demanda Harry à son neveu

Non, je peux pas faire pire que Rose! Le rassura celui-ciÊtre à Serpentard. rajouta-t-il voyant les yeux noirs que sa soeur lui lançait. Et toi Lily?

Non, moi non plus je peux pas faire "pire" qu'Al! Lui répondit la jeune Potter

Ils se sourirent.

Au moins ils ne se sont pas liés d'amitié avec le jeune Malefoy! Dit Ron

Albus, Rose, James, Hugo et Lily s'échangèrent un regard. Lea 3 plus vieux l'avaient dit aux plus jeunes. Mais en leurs faisant promettre de rien dire aux parents. Rose voulait, certes, faire rager ses parents mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent une crise cardiaque. Cependant, les deux Serpentards se dépêchèrent de dire au revoir à leur famille pour allé rejoindre Scorpius, qui les attendait. Déjà installé dans un compartiment, il avait hâte de revoir ses meilleurs amis.

1 an plus tard

Ron et Hermione parlait avec Harry et Ginny pendant que leurs enfants s'amusaient ensemble. James allait rentré en 4e année, Rose et Al en 3e et Lily et Hugo en 2e. Les adolescents parlaient des équipes de Quiditch où chaqu'un voulait s'inscrire. Par une drôle de coïncidence, James était le seul à Gryffondor, Lily et Hugo ayant été envoyé à Serdaigle.

Rosie? Demanda soudainement Albus

Quoi?

As-tu vu Scorp? Je ne le vois pas...

Non...Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à scruter la salle de ses yeux bleu.

Mais Scorpius était déjà dans le Poudlard-Expresse et les attendaient.

La cloche du train sonna et les Weasley-Potter dirent au revoir à leurs parents avant de se dirigé vers leur compartiment habituel.

Hey! Dit un blond, dans le compartiment

Scorp! Crièrent Albus et Rose

Albus fit un accolade à son ami et Rose en fit de même.

Qu'as-tu fait cet été? Demanda Rose à Scorpius

Bien des choses...mais je me suis ennuyé de voud! Dit Scorpius

Vous savez, on devrait le dire à nos parents. Dit Albus

Mon père risque de me tué, mais j'accepte. Leur dit Rosie

Hmm...moi aussi... Finit par dire à son tour Scorpius

J'ai une idée...commença le jeune Potter

1 an plus tard

Alors le plan d'Albus est que, puisque Scorp et lui l'ont déjà dit à leurs parents, tante Ginny et oncle Harry vont emmener Scorpius au quai, et sa femme étaient trop occupé de toute façon...expliquais Rose à son frère pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs parents dans la voiture.

Hermione arriva, suivi de Ron et ils se mirent en route. Arrivé au quai du Poudlard-Express, Hermione chercha ses meilleurs amis du regard.

Regarde Ron, ils sont là-bas! S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle les vit.

Et bien allons-y! lui répondit celui-ci

Hugo, voyant bien que sa soeur stressais lui chuchota:

T'inquiète, ça va bien aller. T'as 14 ans de toute façon! T'as le droit d'être amie avec qui TU veux!

Rose lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et suivi ses parents. Elle ne voyait pas Lily, Albus ou même Scorpius.

Ils arrivent. lui dit sa tante, voyant bien qu'elle cherchait ses amis.

Rose lui fit un petit sourire et s'apprêtait à parler avec elle lorsque deux bras entourèrent sa taille, Albus. Elle se retourna et serra fort son cousin dans ses bras.

Al!

Rose! Rit ce dernier

Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis elle vit le regard noir de son père posé derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Scorpius qui les regardaient le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sourit à son tour et sauta dans ses bras qui c'était entre ouvert lorsqu'elle s'était retourner. Il la serra contre elle, les mains sur sa taille, et elle enroula ses bras autour de son coup. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura:

Si ton père avait des baguettes au lieu des yeux...je serais mort par avada-kedavra depuis 5 minutes!

Rose rit et le lâcha, se tournant vers son père.

Scorpius Malefoy hein. lui dit-il

Allons Ron, c'est un garçon comme les autres! Le raisonna sa femme

Papa...c'est mon meilleur ami depuis la 1ere année! essaya Rose

J'ai pas confiance! Lui dit Ron

Il ne m'a jamais rien fait! S'écria Rose

Son père s'apprêta à répliquer mais se tus en voyant le regard de sa femme, de sa soeur et de son meilleur ami. Rose déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se dirigea vers le train avec ses amis.

3 ans plus tard

Allez Rosie! Dit le nous! T'as un petit copain oui ou non? Demanda Grand-mère Molly durant le souper de famille qui avait lieu la journée avant la rentré.

La concerné rougit mais ne dit rien.

Ça, ça veut dire oui! S'extasia sa cousine Lily

Tais toi Li! Se fâcha Rose

C'est qui? lui demanda sa mère

Personne! répondit rapidement Rose.

Làcher la donc! la défendit son cousin

Elle se fit achaler ainsi durant toute la soirée mais elle ne dit rien.

Le lendemain, tout ceux qui allait à Poudlard étaient sur le quai et disaient au revoir à leur famille.

Déjà ta dernière année... Soupira Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Maman, s'il te plait! plaida Rose

Hermione serra sa fille dans ses bras. Ron se contenta de lui poser un baiser sur le front.

Rosie! entendit la jeune fille

Elle se retourna et vit Scorpius et Albus au loin. Elle avait vu Albus presque toute ses vacances, mais elle n'avait pas vu Scorpius une seule fois. Elle couru donc vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras avec tellement de force qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Leurs visages étaient à moins d'un centimètre l'un de l'autre. Pendant un instant ils oublièrent le monde qui les regardaient et Rose se pencha vers Scorpius jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, comme pour combler le manque qu'ils avait ressenti durant l'été.

Hum, hum! fit Albus

Rose et Scorpius se relevèrent précipitamment, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Alors tu sors avec un Malefoy. Dit son père d'un ton haineux.

Oui Lui répondit sa fille d'un ton dur.

Mais c'est merveilleux! S'extasia Hermione en voyant que son mari allait répliquer.

2 ans plus tard

Mlle. Rose Weasley, voulez-vous épouser Hyperion Malefoy ci-présent?

Oui je le veux

Hyperion Malefoy, voulez-vous épouser Weasley ci-présente?

Oui je le veux

Par les lois du mariage, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

10 ans plus tard

LOLA LILY MALEFOY! Cria une femme d'une trentaine d'année en voyant du chocolat partout dans sa cuisine.

Mais c'est pas moi! C'est Félix! Dit une fillette aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blond-roux qui devait avoir approximativement 9 ans en entrant dans la cuisine

FÉLIX ALBUS MALEFOY! Cria la femme.

C'est pas moi! Dit le jeune garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa jumelle en entrant dans la cuisine. C'est papa!

SCORPIUS HYPERION MALEFOY! Cria-t-elle alors

Celui-ci entra dans la cuisine et, voyant le regard de sa femme asseya de se justifier.

Mais Rose, j'ai juste essayé de faire un gâteau pour nos dix ans de mariage...

Rose sourit, émue, et embrassa Scorpius, son époux...


	2. Avec tout mon amour

_Tu me manques,_

 _Vous me manquez,_

 _Par merlin ce que vous me manquez. Je n'ai pas été gâté par la vie; né dans une famille qui ne se souciait que de leur sang; envoyer dans une maison qui faisait honte à mes ancêtres. Mes ancêtres que j'envois royalement chier soit dit en passant. Mais je vous ai eu vous. La première fois que j'ai été autorisé à quitter ma famille, à partir seul à l'aventure, je t'ai rencontré toi en premier, puis elles. Toi qui est devenu mon meilleur ami sache que oui, j'ai aimé ta soeur dès que je l'ai vu. J'étais simplement trop con pour m'en apercevoir. Sache aussi que non, je n'ai jamais été amoureux de ta femme. C'était et ce sera toujours que ma meilleure amie, ma soeur de coeur. Et puis, tu sais,désolé ma fleur, mais les rousses ne m'attirent pas, ce sont les brunes que j'aime. Enfin ma brune. Elle n'a pas survécu longtemps après vous, tu sais? Et mon coeur en souffre toujours autant. Ma fiancé, l'amour de ma vie, la soeur jumelle de mon meilleur ami, morte de la main de ma cousine. Elle portait mon enfant, tu sais? Probablement que tu sais. Je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement, j'aurais tellement voulu mourir à sa place, à leur place. Mais je suis toujours là, en prison, certes, mais toujours là. Je compte bien sortir d'ici un jour et prendre soin de votre fils. Je vous en fait la promesse._

 _Dit à Lily qu'elle me manques,_

 _Dit à Jade que je l'aime et que j'ai hâte de la rejoindre,_

 _Prends soins d'elles James._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Sirius_


	3. Filky

Les elfes de Poudlard sont partout, ils savent tout, enfin...Filky, la plus ancienne elfe de Poudlard, elle, elle sait tout. Filky a 100 000 ans, l'âge de Poudlard. Elle à vu bien des chose se passer dans les limites du chateau, et même dans les limites de Pré-au-lard. Filky a vue Godric Griffondor envoyer un "Ma chère et douce Rowena, rejoignons-nous se soir près du Lac, et nous causerons. Je vous aimes et vous adores, G.G." à Rowena Serdaigle. Elle à vue aussi Helga Poufsouffle envoyé pour la St-Valentin une comptine à Salazar Serpentard, une comptine qui se résumait à:

Tu es beau comme un serpent

Droite sont toute tes dent

Parfois tu est grognon

Toujours tu es mignon

Je t'aime comme je te haie

Misère que la vie est un marais

Je n'ai pas le courage d'un Griffondor

Cependant mon coeur est en or

Je n'est pas le cerveau d'une Serdaigle

Mais j'ai des ailes d'aigle

Je ne suis pas rusé comme un Serpentard

Mais parfois je me couche tard

Je t'aime comme je te haie

Misère que la vie est un marais

Salazar

Je sais que c'est bizzare

Mais veux-tu être mon Valentin

Jusqu'à demain matin?

Elle vit aussi la dispute qui finit par opposé Salazar au reste des fondateurs, elle le viy se renfermé sur lui même et resté enfermé des heures dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage. Quelque année plus tard elle vit Helena se faire achalandée par un garçon au allures mondaine, puis elle vit leur fantôme apparaître. Plus tard vint les meurtres de et du moine. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, Filky vut un jeune homme arrivé à Poudlard, il ressemblait drôlement à Salazar mais il s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor. Elle vit une élève au surnom de Mimi se faire tuée par un serpent géant. Elle observa le pauvre Hagrid se faire punir pour un acte qu'il n'avait pas fait. Elle vit aussi les maraudeurs faire des mauvais coups et l'un d'entre eux courir après une certaine rouquine qui répondait au nom de Lily Evans. Elle vit aussi, après six longues années de baffes, un baiser les remplacés et un James Potter fou de joie. Elle vit aussi un Lucius Malefoy tendre et amoureux envers une Narcissa Black rougissante. Elle assista aussi à de nombreuse dispute entre Black, que se soit Andromeda et Bellatrix, Regulus et Sirius ou Bellatrix et Sirius. Quelques année plus tard elle regarda Harry Potter et ses deux amis arrivée à Poudlard et se faire envoyé à Griffondor. Elle vit les pleurs de la jeune Hermione Granger lorsqu'en sixième année Ronald Weasley, l'élu de son coeur, sortit avec Lavande Brown. Elle regarda aussi attendri le baiser qu'échangèrent l'élu et la petite soeur du meilleur ami de se dernier. Elle assista à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, à la mort de plusieurs innoncent, à la mort de Lord Voldemort. Filky vit aussi le premier baiser qu'échangèrent Victoire et Teddy, mais aussi celui de James et Augusta, celui d'Albus et Alice ou celui de Rose et Scorpius sans oublier les premiers baisers d'environ tous les éléves de Poudlard.

Filky vit tout cela mais ne pu rien dire car Filky était muette, car Filky n'était plus qu'un tableau défectueux depuis 99 900 années.


	4. Je déteste

Je déteste, je LES détestes! Qui? Vous devez forcément vous demander qui je déteste, la réponse est simple. Je déteste Ronald et Hermione Weasley. Mes foutus parents. Pourquoi? Ça aussi c'est une question que vous devez vous posez qui est plus que simple à répondre. Tout à commencé au début de l'été quand j'ai demandé à mes parents si mes meilleurs amis pouvaient venir à la maison, par meilleurs amis j'entends Alice Londubat, mon cousin Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy. Mes parents ont finit par accepté et c'est comme ça qu'on c'est retrouvé tout les quatre au Terrier durant la période de début juin ou toute la famille se retrouvent là-bas. Durant les deux dernières semaines avant la rentré...

 _ **#Flash Back#**_

 _-Lily! M'exclamais-je alors que ma cousine de 15 ans racontait ses débats amoureux avec Logan Scamander, le fils de sa marraine._

 _Celle-ci m'adressa un sourire innocent avant de continuer à raconter ça à Roxanne, Lucy et Louis qui, ayant un an de plus qu'elle et un de moins que moi, allaient rentré en sixième année à Poudlard. Je m'éloigna du groupe, ne voulant pas écouter les récits érotiques de ma cousine. Je m'approchai plutôt de mes amis à moi, Alice et Albus flirtait dans un coin de la cour, sur la petite colline, alors que Scorpius se moquait d'eux à côté. Où ils étaient, personne ne pouvaient les voir et c'est juste parce que c'était notre coin à nous que je sus qu'ils étaient là. Je vint m'assoir à côté de Scorpius, contre un arbre, et j'accotai ma tête sur son épaule. Il arrêta de rire pour venir m'embrasser la nuque et passer un bras autour de ma tête._

 _-Hey Al', tu savais que ta soeur raconte ses relations "intimes" avec Logan là-ba? Demandais-je en souriant._

 _Albus arrêta de flirter avec Alice pour me regarder avec des yeux ronds_

 _-T'es sérieuse là? Mais elle n'a que 15 ans par le caleçon de Merlin! S'offusqua-t-il avant de prendre la main d'Alice et de l'entrainé avec lui vers le groupe où était sa soeur._

 _-Bonne chance Ali! Lançais-je à ma meilleure amie._

 _Je me tournai vers Scorpius qui me fixais de ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu de glace. Je levai un peu la tête pour l'embrasser. Il répondit avec ferveur, si bien qu'on finit étendu sur le sol. Il descendit ses baisers dans mon cou avant d'arrêter et de nous rassirent correctement. Puis il me proposa de faire un pari, que j'acceptai, un pari qui me ferais sans aucun doute gagné quinze galions en plus! Nous sortions ensemble depuis bientôt deux ans et nos parents n'étaient toujours pas au courant._

 _Le jour de la rentré, nous étions tous sur le quai et nous avions finit de dire au revoir à tout le monde alors j'embrassai Scorpius avant d'embarquer dans le train pour que tout le monde puisse nous voir._

 _ **#Fin Flash Back#**_

Aujourd'hui, cela fait une semaine que les cours ont commencé et j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents me disant qu'ils sont heureux pour moi et qu'il me souhaite tout l'amour que je m'hérite. Alors pourquoi suis-je fâcher? Parce que j'ai perdu quinze galions par leur faute! J'avais parier qu'ils seraient fâcher, alors que Scorpius avait parié que non. Décidément, je déteste mes parents.


	5. Je t'aime

Avec Scorpius s'était comme ça, c'est tout. Avec Scorpius on draguait. Rose s'en était bien vite rendu compte. Il flirtait avec toutes les filles, sans jamais, pour autant, avoir des projets avec elles. Étant, avec Alice et Albus, sa meilleure amie, Rose s'était aperçu, qu'avec lui, s'était comme naturel de flirter. Alors lorsque Scorpius entra dans la cuisine du chalet, que les quatre amis avaient acheter pour fêter la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, en collant son torse contre son dos et en déposant une lignée de baiser sur sa clavicule, elle n'en fut pas surprise. À d'autre qu'elle ne ressenti rien, certes. Cependant, elle n'était pas assez fêlée pour croire que le blondinet n'éprouvait ne serait-ce qu'une once d'amour pour elle.

-Bonjour Beauté, la salua-t-il en déposant un dernier baiser sur sa joue et en passant rapidement une main sur son ventre pour la serrer contre lui, d'une caresse protectrice.

-Bon matin Beau Gosse, salua-t-elle à son tour avant de se retournée et de déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres du Malefoy.

Celui-ci la regarda avec une moue amusée alors qu'elle se dégageait de lui et allait s'asseoir sur un canapé du salon. Elle mit un écouteur sur ses oreilles et commença à fredonner doucement. Le jeune homme vint alors s'asseoir à ses côtés et commença à embrasser son cou. Puis, il lui ôta un écouteur.

-Chante moi une chanson, lui murmura-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

La rouquine accepta et se mit à fredonner doucement.

- _Quand je ferme la porte_

 _Quand je perds mes couleurs_

 _Quand le doute l'emporte_

 _Quand reviennent mes peurs_

 _Quand le poids que je porte_

 _Apporte tant de douleurs_

 _Quand les larmes l'emportent_

 _Qu'il est loin le bonheur_

 _Quand j'ai besoin de me refaire_

 _Quand le monde est en l'envers_

 _Tous les chemins me ramènent à toi_

 _Tous les chemins me conduisent dans tes bras_

 _Je me sens à l'abris loin de tous les vautours_

 _Y'a plus que toi qui m'entoure*_

Elle regarda Scorpius, qui continuait d'embrasser son cou, et continua à chanter de sa douce voix.

- _Quand les points de repères se confondent au brouillard_

 _Quand je ferme les paupières et que vient le cafard_

 _Quand mes nuits ne portent plus conseillent_

 _Je me tends vers ton sommeil_

 _Tous les chemins me ramènent â toi_

 _Tous les chemins me conduisent dans tes bras_

 _Je me sens à l'abris loin de tous les vautours_

 _Je ne crains plus le pire tu m'inspires chaque jours_

 _Je me sens à l'abri loin de tous les vautours_

 _Y'a plus que toi qui m'entoure*_

Les baisers de Scorpius montaient maintenant sur sur sa machoire, puis il monta vers son oreilles qu'il mordilla légèrement et la jeune fille dut faire un effort pas possible pour continuer sa chanson.

- _Tous les chemins me ramènent à toi_

 _Tous les chemins me conduisent dans tes bras_

 _Quand mes nuits ne portent plus conseillent_

 _Je me tends vers ton soleil_

 _Tous les chemins me ramènent à toi_

 _Tous les chemins me conduisent dans tes bras_

 _Tous les chemins me ramènent à toi_

 _Tous les chemins me conduisent dans tes bras_

 _Tous les chemins me ramènent à toi_

 _Tous*_

-Je t'aime

- _les chemins me conduisent dans tes bras_ *...QUOI?!

-Je t'aime, répéta le blond avant de l'embrassé tendrement sur la bouche.

-Mais, je...comment? Pourquoi? Hein!? Demanda la Weasley, perdue.

-Je suis fou amoureux de toi parce que tu est la fille la plus merveilleuse de l'univers et je t'aime, lui expliqua Scorpius alors que la rouquine maudissait ses gènes Weasley qui lui rougissaient les oreilles. Sur ce, je te laisse digérer le fait que ton meilleur ami t'aime et m'en vais de ce pas me cacher pour éviter la honte de ma vie.

Rose, ébahie, le vit se levé et passé la porte du salon où, s'aperçut-elle à sa plus grande gêne, se trouvait Albus et Alice, main dans la main et souriant comme des enfants.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends, vas-y! L'intima Alice

-Cours le rejoindre! Rajouta Albus

-Embrasse-le! Finis la meilleure amie de Rose dans un sourire contrit.

Ces paroles sortirent la rousse de sa stupeur et elle se précipita à la poursuite de Scorpius. Elle finit par le trouver sur le balcon donnant sur le lac, ne lui donnant aucun choix, elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle entre deux baiser.

Scorpius ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à l'embrasser un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres, il avait enfin trouvé la fille qui faisait parti de ses projets d'avenir. D'ailleurs, il voulait des enfants, alors autant commencé à essayer maintenant! Pensa-t-il avant d'entrainé la femme de sa vie dans sa chambre, en l'embrassant comme si sa vit en dépendait...Parce que dans le fond c'était ça, sa vie dépendait à partir de cet instant de Rose Weasley, celle qui deviendra , celle qui donnera naissances à ses enfants, celle qui l'aimera et qu'il aimera, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

*Chanson "Tous les chemins" de Marie-Mai sur son disque "Inoxydable".


	6. Jeu d'avant Noël

_**Jeu d'avant Noël**_

-Donc vous allez marquer qui vous devrez embrasser, alors qui commence?

Nancy regardait ses amies, attendant une réponse. Ce fut Lily qui répondit la première.

-D'accord, passe moi ce foutu crayon!

Son amie lui tendit le crayon qu'elle s'empressa de prendre.

***{Quelques jours plus tôt}***

 _Nancy arrivait à grande vitesse vers son groupe de filles composé de 4,5,6 et 7e année de différente maison qui se réunissaient tous les soirs avant le couvre feu dans la salle sur demande._

 _-Les filles! J'ai besoin de vos nom complets, votre maison et votre année sur cette feuille pour le "jeu d'avant Noël"!_

 _C'était pour elles une traditions de jouer à un jeu avant chaque Noël. Mais c'était des jeux spéciaux, des jeux où personne ne gagnait. Les filles acceptèrent de mettre les informations demander sur une feuille et c'est avec cette feuille que Nancy repartit:_

Nancy Zabini-Serpentard-5e année

Lily Potter-Gryffondor-5e année

Rose Weasley-Gryffondor-7e année

Dominique Weasley-Serpentard-4e année

Alice Londubat-Gryffondor-7e année

Lucie Weasley-Poufsouffle-4e année

Roxanne Weasley-Serpentard-6e année

Jamilla Thomas-Gryffondor-4e année

***{Retour au présent}***

Lily pris donc le crayon et mit sa main près d'un papier. Le crayon contrôla sa main de façon à se que sur le papier soit marqué:

Logan Scamander-Gryffondor-5e année

-Hey, cool j'ai Logan! S'exclama la jeune fille qui avait un faible pour le jeune garçon.

Nancy reprit le crayon et l'amena à son tour près d'un papier:

Hugo Wealsey-Poufsouffle-5e année

-Hahaha! T'as mon frère! Bonne chance Cycy. Rit Rose, la grande soeur de Hugo

Nancy lui envoya un regard noir et Jamilla pris le crayon à son tour.

Niall Finnigan-Gryffondor-4e année

Puis Dominique.

Dan Finnigan-Gryffondor-4e année

Et puis Lucie.

Jordan Finnigan-Gryffondor-4e année

Les trois filles se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Roxanne pris leurs papiers et les regarda.

-Les triplets Finnigan seront embrassés par de très belles filles cette année c'est peu dire, plaisanta-t-elle avant de prendre à son tour le crayon et que Jamilla s'exclame.

-T'as mon frère! Roxanne et mon frère...ah la la...!

En effet sur le papier de Roxanne était clairement marqué:

Marvin Thomas-Poufsouffle-6e année

Alors que les filles parlaient de Marvin, un cri retentit.

-Oh merde! Al et Al ! Hahahahaha..!

Alice se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce, les yeux ronds figés sur le papier qu'elle tenait à la main. Rose, qui avait lu par dessus son épaule riait aux éclats parce que sur le papier on pouvait lire:

Albus Potter-Serpentard-7e année

-Attends un peu de voir qui t'aura, répliqua sa meilleure amie en sortant de sa stupeur.

Rose prit donc le crayon et, fermant les yeux, l'approcha de son papier. Les sept autres paires de yeux fixant le papier. Dès qu'elle eu finit d'écrire Lily, sa cousine, prit le morceau de papier, ne laissant pas le temps à Rose de voir sur qui elle était tombé. La jeune fille ouvrit donc les yeux pour découvrir un étrange spectacle. Lily, Alice et Dominique étant partit dans un fou rire, Jamilla et Lucie regardant simultanément le papier et Rose. Nancy tant qu'à elle fronçait étrangement les sourcil alors que Roxanne était en état de choc, tenant le papier dans ses mains.

-Euh..j'peux savoir qui j'ai pigé? Demanda la pauvre adolescente ne comprenant pas les réactions de ses amies.

Roxanne leva les yeux vers Rose, sortant de sa fixation.

-Ma chère cousine, t'as de la chance et de la malchance en même temps...lui dit elle

-Comment ça? Demanda Rose

-Tu as le gars le plus sexy de tout Poudlard, déclara Roxanne quelque peu envieuse,mais malheureusement...euh... comment dire...

-Tu l'aimes pas trop! Annonça Lily, voyant que Roxanne avait de la difficulté â trouvé le bon terme.

Rose écarquilla les yeux et arracha le papier des mains de sa cousine et à son plus grand désespoir y lut:

Scorpius Malefoy-Serpentard-7e année

-Pourquoi lui?...se lamenta la jeune fille. Sachant fort bien qu'elle devrait l'embrassé très trop bientôt...puisqu'il restait 2 jours avant les vacances de Noël. Puis Nancy entrepris de leur expliquer les règles.

1) Embrasser la dîtes personne avant les vacances de Noël.

2) Il doit y avoir plusieurs témoins dont une des filles du jeu.

3)Vous avez le droit à tout; mensonges, morsures, griffures, blessures, ruses, pièges, etc.

-Il faut qu'on désigne une personne qui assistera à chaque baiser, déclara Nancy

Rose se proposa pour cela, elle fut accepter comme témoin obligatoire de chaque fille. Puis, elles décidèrent de passé dans l'ordre qu'elles avaient pris le crayon; Lily, Nancy, Jamilla et Dominique le premier jour et Lucie, Roxanne, Alice et Rose le deuxième jour. Rose ne pouvant pas être sont propre témoin, elle désigna Alice pour l'être lorsque son tour sera venu.

-Que le jeu COMMENCE! S'exclamèrent-elles toutes d'une même voix

Jour 1

Le soleil commençait à peine à se levé que deux Gryffondor discutait déjà dans leur salle commune.

-Rose, je stresse! Se plaignait Lily

Sa cousine la rassurait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et demanda à Lily de lui expliqué son plan, se qu'elle fit. Cela consistait à sauté sur Logan pour l'embrassé dès que celui si descendrait de son dortoir. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Alice vinrent les rejoindre.

-Lily, Rose, les saluât-elle.

-Salut Alice com...

Rose fut coupé par Lily qui la bouscula en sautant sur Lorcan pour l'embrassé à pleine bouche. Celui-ci, le moment de surprise passé, lui rendit son baiser avec vigueur. Rose sourit et les applaudi.

-Ne devrions-nous pas nous rendre dans la grande salle pour Nancy et Hugo? Proposa Alice

Rose hocha la tête de haut en bas et la suivi hors de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Lily les suivie en prenant Logan par la main. "Je me demande ce que Nancy va faire pour embrasser mon frère..." Pensait Rose. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Nancy était déjà à la table de Serpentard. En voyant ses amies rentré, elle se précipita vers eux.

-Rose, Lily! Il va falloir que vous m'aidiez pour le jeu. Il faut que vous demandiez à Hugo de mangé avec nous à la table de Gryffondor. Lâcha-t-elle juste assez bas pour ne pas que Logan l'entende.

-J'm'en occupe. Assura Lily en même temps que Hugo franchissais les portes de la grande salle. Hey Hugo! Viens manger avec nous! Cria-t-elle à son cousin favori.

Alors que celui-ci s'approchais, les filles firent en sorte que la seule place qui restait sois celle sur le bord du banc, avec Nancy juste à côté. Il s'assit, gêner de la proximité de la mulâtre. Il salua tous le monde et voulu commencer à manger mais Nancy le pris par le collet de sa chemise. Le pauvre garçon se retrouva donc avec les lèvres à quelques millimètre de celle de la jeune fille. Il la regarda dans les yeux, surpris. Celle-ci colla ses lèvres au siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Hugo répondit à son baiser aussi tendrement et passa ses bras autour de Nancy. La jeune femme,elle, enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'adolescent et joua avec ses cheveux en continuant de l'embrasser. Se sentant soudainement de trop, Rose, Lily et Logan sortirent de table. Jamilla, jeune Gryffondor, les attendaient dans la salle commune, elle lança un regard à Rose pour savoir si son tour était venu, celle-ci acquiesça. Jamilla lui fit un petit sourire crispé et se dirigea vers les triplets Finnigan, le seul moyen de les différencier était leur couleur de cheveux. Niall les avaient blonds, Dan noirs et Jordan bruns. Jamilla alla donc vers le blonds et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille. Celui-ci rougit mais sembla accepter, alors et se rapprocha de lui et murmura:

-Maintenant qu'on sort ensemble, tu veux bien m'embrasser?

Niall déposa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent. Étant un samedi, ils n'avaient pas de cours alors ils se dirigèrent tous vers le saule cogneur avant de s'assirent dans son ombre. Dominique les rejoignit bientôt ainsi que Nancy et Hugo. Logan était collé contre Lily alors qui Niall, Jamilla, Jordan et Dan discutaient. Dominique s'approcha de Dan et lui dit qu'elle avait un message à lui transmettre.

-C'est quoi? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Ça, Elle l'embrassa timidement et se recula.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

-De qui? Crut-il nécessaire de demander.

-De moi, lui répondit la jeune fille puis elle tourna les talons et repartit en direction du château.

Dan sembla réfléchir un moment puis se précipita derrière elle pour la tourné vers lui et l'embrassé à son tour, baisé au quel Dominique répondit. "Hé bien, les quatre participantes du premier jour on réussi et se sont même trouvé chacune un petit-ami." Pensa Rose

Jour 2

Rose se réveilla en sursaut après avoir rêver de Scorpius de façon assez..érotique. Elle s'aperçue rapidement qu'elle était seule dans le dortoir. Elle s'habilla donc et descendit à la grande salle ou elle trouva Lily, Jamilla, Lucie, Dominique et Logan en compagnie des triplets Finnigan. Lucie, la voyant arrivé se leva de table précipitamment pour venir à sa rencontre.

-Rosie! Je ne sais pas comment faire...Se plaignit sa cousine.

-L'aimes-tu? Demanda celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils, décidément cette année elles avaient toutes eues les garçons qu'elles aimaient sauf elle ou quoi?!

Sa cousine confirma sa pensé en hochant timidement la tête. Rose lui proposa donc d'aller vers lui et de lui déclarer sa flamme.

-Mais Rose...et s'il ne m'aime pas? Supposa la jeune griffondor.

-Tu le pogne par le colet et du l'embrasse en pleine bouche! Ricana Rose.

Lucie lui lança un regard noir avant de s'assoir juste à côté de Jordan. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille et il sourit, se tourna vers elle et lui dit:

-Je t'aime aussi!

Avant de l'embrassé à pleine bouche alors que des applaudissement se faisaient entendre. Durant se moment de "fête" Roxanne en profita pour crier un "ROSE" avant de prendre la main de Marvin et de l'embrasser tout en souriant contre les lèvres de ce dernier.

-Merde...Soupira Alice se rendant compte que la prochaine...c'était elle.

-J'te le fait pas dire...Soupira à son tour Rose.

Le reste de l'avant midi se passa plutôt bien et puisque c'était le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël, ils n'avaient pas de cours en après-midi. C'est ainsi que se retrouvèrent les quatre plus intelligents et plus beaux élèves de 7e année, dans la cabane hurlante dont ils avaient découvert le passage sous le saule-cogneur en 1ère année. Les deux Griffondors, Alice et Rose, était assise sur un lit qu'elles avaient auparavant nettoyé alors que les deux Serpentards, Scorpius et Albus, étaient couché derrière elles.

-Dit Albus, c'est quel sort que t'as utilisé pour réparer le chaufage? Demanda Rose, toujours aussi avide d'apprendre.

-Reparo-Tempera. Lui répondit son cousin dans un sourire.

-Ah oui! J'y aurais pas pensé! S'exclama Alice, surprise.

Pour toute réponse, les deux garçons se relevèrent et prirent chacune des filles en "poche patate". Albus ayant pris Alice, celle-ce se débattait tout en riant alors que Rose martelait Scorpius de coup de poings. Les garçons menèrent les filles dans la cuisines et les déposèrent doucement, sans surprise pour Albus mais Rose lança un regard inquisiteur à Scorpius, sur le comptoir.

-Restez là, on va vous faire un souper! Dit Albus en souriant.

Les filles de regardèrent, étonné que le temps est passé aussi vite. Avant que Albus est pu faire quoi que se soit, Alice empoigna sa manche et le mit entre ses jambes, étant toujours assisensur le comptoir elle arrivait face à face avec Albus. Alors elle pencha la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Albus passa instantanément ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune filles alors que celle-ci jouait dans ses cheveux irrésistiblement décoiffé. Scorpius et Rose les regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres. Les tourtereaux arrêtèrent de s'embrassé mais restèrent front contre front. Rose sentit une boule grossir dans son estomac...la prochaine...c'était elle.

-Y'était temps! Lâcha Scorpius

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi pour une fois! Acquiesça Rose.

Albus et Alice se tournèrent vers eux, les yeux pétillants, Alice prit tout de même la peine de regarder Rose pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait se dépêcher. Rose lui fit un regard désespéré alors que les deux garçons faisait des pâtes. Le souper se passa entre regard amoureux, plaisanterie, taquinerie et rire. Puis ils allèrent dans la salle commune des préfèts-en-chef, les préfèts-en-chef étant Rose et Scorpius. Plus tard dans la soirée ils décidèrent de joué à action/vérité. Idée proposé par Alice mais imaginé par Rose.

-Ok, c'est moi qui commence! Déclara Scorpius. Albus?

-Euh...Vérité.

-Depuis combien de temps aimes-tu Alice?

Albus rougit mais répondit tout de même.

-Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu...il y a 16 ans. Alice?

-Action? Répondit celle-ci, heureuse de ce qu'il venait de dire mais inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait lui demandé de faire.

-Lance ton sort préférer.

Alice soupira de soulagement.

-Spero-patronum! Lança-t-elle.

Une lionne apparu devant elle. Puis elle baissa sa baguette et le patronus disparu.

-Action ou vérité Rosie?

-Action. Répondit sans hésiter Rose.

Alice fit semblant de réfléchir puis, tout en affichant un sourire sadique, lui dit ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Embrasse Scorpius!

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que la jeune fille s'approchait de lui. Rose alla s'assoir à califourchon sur Scorpius qui était assis sur un divan et, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, l'embrassa fougueusement, passionnément et, à la surprise des deux autres, amoureusement. Surprise encore plus grande lorsque Scorpius répondit de la même façon au baiser de la jeune fille. Albus et Alice, se sentant de trop, retournèrent à leurs salles communes respectives. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Scorpius se leva du divan et, tout en tenant les jambes de la rouquines qui était autour de sa taille, les mena à sa chambre où ils passèrent la nuit à faire des choses pas très catholique.

***{Quelques jours plus tard}***

Des rires et des cris d'enfant résonnaient chez les Potter. Cette année, comme tous les année depuis sept ans, la famille Londubat, la famille Scamander et Scorpius passaient Noël avec eux. Lily, Rose et Albus en était contents puisque de cette manière, ils pouvaient passé leur vacances de Noël avec leur amoureux. Nancy c'était elle aussi joins à eux au plus grand bonheur d'Hugo et de Lily. Quel ne fut pas la surprise de Ron en voyant sa fille embrassé Scorpius tout en dansant un solo dans ses bras et en voyant son fils embrassé timidement une Nancy folle de joie, il crut faire une crise cardiaque en réalisant que ses enfants sortaient avec des Serpentards. Où celle que Neville eut en voyant sa fille avec un Potter, décidément les filles Londubat allaient toutes finir Potter! Car en effet, James avait enfin demandé la main de Augusta, tout deux âgé de 19 ans. Harry, lui, ne fit que sourire en voyant sa fille embrassé timidement le jeune Scamander et sourit encore plus en voyant Albus et Alice enlacé. Nancy se dit alors que son idée était vraiment la meilleure qu'elle est eu; ensorcelé le crayon pour que la personne qui l'aie écrivent le nom de son âme soeur. Intelligente cette Zabini...


	7. Karaoké

-J'm'ennui...rechigna Sirius, affalé dans un divan de la salle commune des Griffondors. C'est chiant, on est la veille de Noël et on ne peut rien faire parce qu'il y a une tempête de neige dehors et parce que les Serpentards sont tous repartis fêté chez eux. Même cet ignoble Snivellus!

-Severus, il s'appelle Severus! Par la barbe de Merlin grandi un peu Black, s'insurgea Lily.

-Oh ça va, fait pas ta gamine Lys, il ne les aiment pas, ils ne l'aiment pas, s'énerva Alice.

Lily grogna. En ce 24 décembre 1977, Poudlard était presque vide à l'exception des professeurs et de six Griffondors. Il y avait Lily qui ne voulait pas voir sa soeur, James, Sirius et Remus qui voulaient passé Noël ensemble et finalement Alice et Frank qui voulait profité d'un peu de tranquillité en amoureux.

-Quelqu'un a une idée? Demanda Remus

Tout le monde se regarda, réfléchissant.

-Je sais! Fini par s'exclamer Alice, On fait un Karaoké!

Sirius hurla de joie, Remus et James sourirent alors que Frank embrassais sa petite amie. Seule Lily semblait retissante.

-Comment on choisi les chansons? Finit-elle par demandé.

-Moi je sais, Répondit Remus dans un sourire, On joue souvent au Karaoké chez moi et on a découvert un sort qui fait apparaître les paroles de la chanson qui nous correspond le mieux sur un mur derrière le publique.

Lily se résigna et accepta de joué, puis il pigèrent au sort l'ordre de passage. Sirius, Alice, Remus, Frank, James puis Lily.

-Lance moi ce sort, ordonna Sirius à son ami.

Ce dernier sortit sa baguette et lança le sort.

- _Revelat-Cantus_!

-Histoire de Famille, lut Lily en observant le mur.

-C'est qui qui chante ça? Demanda Sirius

-Dany Bédar, un chanteur moldu québécois, lui apprit Lily.

-La musique va joué dès que tu seras près, lui annonça Remus.

-Je suis prêt! Allons-y.

Les paroles défilèrent sur le mur alors que la voix rauque de Sirius se fesait entendre.

 _Une photo qui parle_

 _Sur le mur du couloir_

 _Une photo que le temps_

 _À fait pâlir le noir_

 _Accrocher sur un clou_

 _Planter à coup de masse_

 _On peut compter les coup_

 _Faut bien laisser sa trace_

 _Quelques-un sont partit_

 _Mais les autres reste_

 _Quelques fois on s'ennuie_

 _Une larme modeste_

 _Un regard dans le ciel_

 _On pleurs nos disparus_

 _La soirée sera belle_

 _Après on en parle plus_

 _D'un souvenirs à l'autre_

 _Une étoile qui brille_

 _Cette famille est la nôtre_

 _Mon histoire de famille_

 _Une tante, un cousin_

 _Qui on le vin heureux_

 _Un oncle qui dit rien_

 _Un frère qui fait du feu_

 _Les points sur la table_

 _On fait parler le coeur_

 _Des moments mémorables_

 _Qui font passer les heures_

 _La musique dans le centre_

 _Chante sa fatiguée_

 _La chorale du temps_

 _Préfère encore chanter_

 _Revenir de loin_

 _Peut faire virer une veste_

 _Ramasser le foin_

 _Repartir dans l'ouest_

 _D'un souvenirs à l'autre_

 _Une étoile qui brille_

 _Cette famille est la nôtre_

 _Mon histoire de famille_

 _Il faut arroser l'arbre généalogique_

 _Pour ceux qui ont pensé_

 _Que j'fais ça pour le fric_

 _Voilà j'ai tout dit_

 _Dans une chanson incomplète_

 _Au moins on est uni_

 _Ma famille imparfaite_

 _D'un souvenirs à l'autre_

 _Une étoile qui brille_

 _Cette famille est la nôtre_

 _Mon histoire de famille_

 _Cette famille est la nôtre_

 _Mon histoire de famille_

Sirius finit la chanson dans un sourire.

-C'est vous ma famille, leur dit-il.

Tous lui rendirent son sourire puis se fut autour d'Alice. Après avoir lancé le sort, la chanson "Je veux" de Zaz apparu sur le mur alors Alice s'installa et commença en chanter tout en dansant.

 _Donnez moi une suite au Ritz_

 _Je n'en veux pas !_

 _Des bijoux de chez Chanel_

 _Je n'en veux pas !_

 _Donnez moi une limousine_

 _J'en ferais quoi ?_

 _Papalapapapala_

 _Offrez moi du personnel_

 _J'en ferais quoi ?_

 _Un manoir a Neufchatel_

 _Ce n'est pas pour moi._

 _Offrez moi la Tour Eiffel_

 _J'en ferais quoi ?_

 _Papalapapapala_

 _Je Veux d'l'amour, d'la joie, de la bonne humeur_

 _Ce n'est pas votre argent qui f'ra mon bonheur_

 _Moi j'veux crever la main sur le coeur_

 _Papalapapapala_

 _Allons ensemble_

 _Découvrir ma liberté_

 _Oubliez donc tous vos clichés Bienvenue dans ma réalité._

 _J'en ai marre de vos bonnes manières_

 _C'est trop pour moi !_

 _Moi je mange avec les mains_

 _Et j'suis comme ça !_

 _J'parle fort et je suis franche_

 _Excusez moi !_

 _Finie l'hypocrisie_

 _Moi j'me casse de là !_

 _J'en ai marre des langues de bois !_

 _Regardez moi_

 _Toute manière j'vous en veux pas_

 _Et j'suis comme ça_

 _Et j'suis comme ça_

 _Papalapapapala_

 _Je Veux d'l'amour, d'la joie, de la bonne humeur_

 _Ce n'est pas votre argent qui f'ra mon bonheur_

 _Moi j'veux crever la main sur le coeur_

 _Papalapapapala_

 _Allons ensemble_

 _Découvrir ma liberté_

 _Oubliez donc tous vos clichés Bienvenue dans ma réalité._

 _Je Veux d'l'amour, d'la joie, de la bonne humeur_

 _Ce n'est pas votre argent qui f'ra mon bonheur_

 _Moi j'veux crever la main sur le coeur_

 _Papalapapapala_

 _Allons ensemble_

 _Découvrir ma liberté_

 _Oubliez donc tous vos clichés Bienvenue dans ma réalité._

 _Je Veux d'l'amour, d'la joie, de la bonne humeur_

 _Ce n'est pas votre argent qui f'ra mon bonheur_

 _Moi j'veux crever la main sur le coeur_

 _Papalapapapala_

 _Allons ensemble_

 _Découvrir ma liberté_

 _Oubliez donc tous vos clichés Bienvenue dans ma réalité_.

Des applaudissement sortirent Alice de sa petite bulle et elle se mit à rougir légèrement, puis Remus prit sa place dans un sourire et ce lança le sort.

-Encore du Dany Bédar! Lâcha Lily dans un sourire, On a tous une histoire à conter...vas-y Rem on t'écoute.

 _On a tous une histoire à conter_

 _On a tous un secret bien cacher_

 _Y'a pas de magie, pas de conte de fée_

 _On a tous une histoire à conter_

 _Celle d'un matin un peu engourdi_

 _Celle ou le café a pas sufit_

 _On a ben beau se dire que c'est pas si pire_

 _On a tous une histoire pour faire rire_

 _Y'a celle qu'on peut conter a tout le monde_

 _Celle qu'on veut que tout le monde nous répondre_

 _En fin de compte finalement fait patate_

 _On a tous une histoire ben ben plate_

 _On a tous une histoire à conter_

 _On a tous un secret bien cacher_

 _Y'a pas de magie, pas de conte de fée_

 _On a tous une histoire à conter_

 _Y'a celle qu'on peut pas conter partout_

 _Celle qu'on raconte a 2, 3 c'est tout_

 _En voilà une qui est un peu cocace_

 _On a tous une histoire dégueulasse !_

 _Y'a celle qui nous donne un petit frisson_

 _À propos d'une vieille et grande maison_

 _Celle qui implique une "baby-sitters"_

 _On a tous une histoire pour faire peur_

 _On a tous une histoire à conter_

 _On a tous un secret bien cacher_

 _Y'a pas de magie, pas de conte de fée_

 _On a tous une histoire à conter_

 _Y'a celle qu'on peut conter au amis_

 _Celle qui parle un peu d'anatomie_

 _une vieille qu'on raconte quand ça adonne_

 _On a tous une petite histoire cochonne_

 _Y'a celle ou on prend un petit verre_

 _Celle quand on a le coeur froid comme l'hiver_

 _Quand l'amour nous a laissé tombé_

 _On a tous une histoire pour pleurer_

 _On a tous une histoire à conter_

 _On a tous un secret bien cacher_

 _Y'a pas de magie, pas de conte de fée_

 _On a tous une histoire à conter_

 _Y'a celle que j'vous raconte présentement_

 _Y'a celle ou que j'conte une fois de temps en temps_

 _Peu importe qu'elle soit triste ou joyeuse_

 _On a tous une histoire merveilleuse_

 _On a tous une histoire à conter_

 _On a tous un secret bien cacher_

 _Y'a pas de magie, pas de conte de fée_

 _On a tous une histoire à conter_

 _On a tous une histoire à conter_

 _On a tous un secret bien cacher_

 _Y'a pas de magie, pas de conte de fée_

 _On a tous une histoire à conter_

 _On a tous une histoire à conter_

 _On a tous une histoire à conter_

-Wahou! Ça parait que tu fais souvent du Karaoké, vous avez tous une belle voix chez vous? Demanda un James ahuri.

-Nan, on a pas tous une belle voix chez nous mais merci Cornedrue, c'est gentil, répondit le lycantrope amusé.

Puis ce fut au tour de Frank, la chanson "Embarque ma belle" de Kaïn apparue sur le mur.

 _J'suis fatigué des devoir_

 _Fatigué d'entendre tout l'monde me dire_

 _Comment respirer_

 _Comment j'devrais agir_

 _J'ai envie de retrouver_

 _Tout c'que j'étais_

 _Tout c'que j'voulais devenir_

 _E'rtrouver la sainte paix_

 _Juste une bonne fois pour de vrai_

 _Enwaille embarque ma belle_

 _J't'amène nimporte où_

 _On va bucher du bois_

 _Gueuler avec les loups, ouais_

 _J'veux jamais t'entendre dire jamais_

 _Ma vieille Volks m'appelle_

 _Viens dont faire un tour_

 _On va faire les fous_

 _On va faire l'amour_

 _Pi j'te jure qu'on va vivre vieux_

 _À mort la mornitude_

 _Viens t'coller dans ma solitude_

 _On pourrait prendre la route_

 _Jusqu'à temps qu'on trouve le boute_

 _On va s'creuser un trou_

 _Perdus que'ques part au bout du monde_

 _On n'aura pas d'argent_

 _On f'ra pousser des enfants_

 _Enwaille embarque ma belle_

 _J'tamène n'importe où_

 _On va bucher du bois_

 _Gueuler avec les loups, ouais_

 _J'veux jamais t'entendre dire jamais_

 _Ma vieille Volks m'appelle_

 _Viens dont faire un tour_

 _On va faire les fous_

 _On va faire l'amour_

 _Pi j'te jure qu'on va vivre vieux_

 _Enwaille embarque ma belle_

 _J'tamène n'importe où_

 _On va bucher du bois_

 _Gueuler avec les loups, ouais_

 _J'veux jamais t'entendre dire jamais_

 _Ma vieille Volks m'appelle_

 _Viens dont faire un tour_

 _On va faire les fous_

 _On va faire l'amour_

 _Pi j'te jure qu'on va vivre vieux_

 _J'te jure qu'on va vivre heureux_

Alice sauta dans les bras de son petit ami et l'embrassa longuement. Après ce moment de tendresse ce fut à James de chanter. Le sort sembla réfléchir un long moment avant d'afficher "L'aveugle" de David Jalbert sur le mur. Lily lança un regard interrogateur à James, c'était l'une de ses chansons préférées alors elle savait très bien les paroles. James ne fit que rougir avant de se racler la gorges et de commencer à chanter.

 _J'te f'rai l'amour comme un Macho_

 _L'hiver est doux pour les coeurs chauds_

 _Que tu sois toute nue ou emmitouflée dans un gros manteau_

 _Heureuse ou ben monté sur tes grand ch'vaux..._

 _Tu saurais faire fondre_

 _L'igloo d'un esquimaux_

 _Ch'ui tellement amoureux que j'voie plus clair_

 _J'me sens comme un aveugle_

 _Perdu sur une lumière._

 _J'partagerai si tu veux_

 _Ma vie d'misère_

 _Que j'braie ou ben que_

 _j'beugle_

 _J'ai les yeux cellés par tes manières_

 _Pourtant c'est toi_

 _Qui m'donne le gout_

 _D'ouvrir les paupières_

 _J'baisserai l'volume de la radio_

 _Juste assez fort pour qu'tu m'trouve beau_

 _Je déchirerais ton linge sur ton dos_

 _J'laisserais glisser mes levres_

 _sur ta peau_

 _Pour que ton coeur_

 _Batte au galop_

 _Ch'ui tellement amoureux que j'voie plus clair_

 _J'me sens comme un aveugle_

 _sur une lumière_

 _J'partagerai si tu veux_

 _Ma vie d'misère,_

 _Que jbraille ou ben que j'beugle_

 _J'au les yeux cellés par tes manières_

 _Pourtant c'est toi_

 _Qui m'donne le gout_

 _D'ouvrir les paupières_

 _Ch'ui tellement amoureux que j'voie plus clair_

 _J'me sens comme un aveugle_

 _sur une lumière_

 _J'partagerai si tu veux_

 _Ma vie d'misère,_

 _Que jbraille ou ben que j'beugle_

 _J'au les yeux cellés par tes manières_

 _Pourtant c'est toi_

 _Qui m'donne le gout_

 _D'ouvrir les paupières_

 _Ch'ui tellement amoureux que j'voie plus clair_

 _J'me sens comme un aveugle_

 _sur une lumière_

 _J'partagerai si tu veux_

 _Ma vie d'misère,_

 _Que jbraille ou ben que j'beugle_

 _J'au les yeux cellés par tes manières_

 _Pourtant c'est toi_

 _Qui m'donne le gout_

 _D'ouvrir les paupières_

Lily, dont le regard émeraude avait été kidnappé par celui chocolat de James fit un petit sourire timide avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de subir le sort à son tour.

-Eh merde, lâcha-t-elle lorsque la chanson de Marie-Mai "Ne m'écoute pas" apparu sur le mur.

-Eh Lys, c'est marqué que tu dois juste chanté les paroles de la "Marie-Mai" et que les paroles du "Boogat" vont faire partit de la musique. Lui dit Alice.

-Une chance, j'parle pas espagnol, bougonna Lily.

Elle se plaça au milieu de la pièce et commença à danser et à chanter d'un voix magnifique.

 _Je les ai vu arriver_

 _Tes yeux prêts a me lacérer_

 _Ton corps je vais le serrer assez pour le faire éclater_

 _Si c'est a ça que tu veut jouer_

 _Moi et moi comme une armée_

 _On peut déja te faire couler_

 _T'asphyxier,t'égratigner_

 _Teste moi tu verras_

 _Quand je te dis de t'en aller de partir_

 _Ne m'écoute pas_

 _Et quand j'aime un peu trop te laisser souffrir_

 _Ne m'écoute pas_

 _Tu dois être encore plus fou_

 _Que je suis folle de toi_

 _Pour me laisser t'anéantir_

 _Et revenir dans mes bras_

 _Ne m'écoute pas_

 _Tu fais bien de te sauver_

 _À mon signal vas te cacher_

 _Sans tricher sans regarder_

 _Je ferais tout pour trouver_

 _Mais si j'arrive a t'attraper_

 _Je vais te contaminer_

 _Te faire regretter d'être né_

 _Je ne me désamorce pas_

 _Teste moi tu verras_

 _Quand je te dis de t'en aller de partir_

 _Ne m'écoute pas_

 _Et quand j'aime un peu trop te laisser souffrir_

 _Ne m'écoute pas_

 _Tu dois être encore plus fou_

 _Que je suis folle de toi_

 _Pour me laisser t'anéantir_

 _Et revenir dans mes bras_

 _Quand je te dis de t'en aller de partir_

 _Ne m'écoute pas_

 _Et quand j'aime un peu trop te laisser souffrir_

 _Ne m'écoute pas_

 _Tu dois être encore plus fou_

 _Que je suis folle de toi_

 _Pour me laisser t'anéantir_

 _Et revenir dans mes bras_

 _Ne m'écoute pas_

 _Ne m'écoute pas_

 _Ne m'écoute pas_

 _Ne m'écoute pas_

 _Ne m'écoute pas_

Lily finit sa chanson en regardant James dans les yeux.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

-Mais avant Lily, j'aimerais savoir...commença James

-Oui? L'encouragea Lily

-Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi?

-Ouiiiii! S'exclama la jeune fille en sautant dans les bras de James pour l'embrasser.

Décidément, c'était vraiment une bonne idée finalement ce Karaoké, pensa Lily en continuant d'embrassé son nouveau petit ami.

-Joyeux Noël! Dirent-t-ils tous en coeur.

C'était vraiment un merveilleux Noël à Poudlard cette année là, vraiment un merveilleux Noël...


	8. La chance qu'il avait

"Comment vais-je faire?" Se demanda Lily Evans en entendant son mari débarrer la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme s'appuyait sur le comptoir de la cuisine, une main pinçant l'arrête de son nez, essayant de ne pas trop stresser.

-Lily! Mon amour je suis rentré! Cria son époux en ouvrant la porte.

-Je suis dans la cuisine James! Lui répondit la jeune femme.

Des pas se firent entendre et un homme aux cheveux ébouriffé et aux lunettes de travers apparu au seuil de la cuisine. Il s'approcha de la rouquine et la serra dans ses bras, enfonçant son nez dans ses cheveux et respirant son doux parfum de lilas.

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir après trois mois de mission mon ange, murmura James en la serrant contre lui.

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir aussi James, hésita Lily, anxieuse.

James se recula légèrement et essaya de regarder sa femme qui fuyait son regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily?

-Non rien, il n'y a rien...

-T'en est sure? Je peux dire à Sirius de venir une autre fois, je l'avais invité...

-Non, non ça va c'est jusque que je suis allé chez le médicomage et eh...

-T'es pas malade au moins? S'inquiéta l'auror.

-Pas tout à fait...en fait...je suis enceinte, finis par avoué Lily.

James lâcha sa femme et se laissa tombé sur une chaine, Lily se mordit la lèvre.

-Enceinte? De moi?

-Oui de toi, ricana Lily, attendrit par l'air déboussolé que James affichait.

L'Auror se releva et fit tourné sa femme dans ses bras, la couvrant de baisé alors qu'elle se détendait peu à peu dans ses bras.

-Je vais être papa, c'est le plus veau cadeau qu'on ne m'est jamais offert. Je t'aime Lily.

-Je t'aime aussi, sourit la jeune femme, à quelle heure le futur parrain arrive?

-À 16...le futur parrain?! Tu veux bien que ce soit Sirius? Demanda James souriant à pleines dents.

-Bien sur, c'est comme notre frère James et il n'y a qu'à lui qu'on peut pensé pour ça. À 16h donc? Mais il est-

-16h pile! Je sais je sais, je suis parfait! La coupa Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine. Et pourquoi vous pensiez à moi.

-Pour être parrain. Annonça joyeusement James.

Sirius fit des yeux ronds, puis sembla comprendre car il se dirigea vers Lily et la couvrit de baiser.

-Sirius, arrête, parvint à dire la jeune femme entre deux éclat de rire, James va être jaloux.

L'homme en question ne fut qu'haussé les épaule en souriant. Quelle chance il avait d'avoir une femme et un meilleur amis comme eux deux!


	9. La vérité d'Hermione

Lors de l'année suivant la guerre opposant Harry Potter à Tom Elvis Jedusor (Lord Voldemort), les élèves eurent la chance de reprendre leur année à Poudlard. Presque tous y retournèrent et un soir, dans la salle sur demande (qui avait été reconstruite), un groupe si retrouva. Certains, qui n'étudiaient plus, y était rentré par le passage de la Tête du Sanglier. C'est ainsi que se retrouvèrent Ron, Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Georges et Lee. Seamus proposa alors un action/vérité que tous acceptèrent, déjà un peu saoul.

-Alors, Dean. Action ou vérité? Demanda Seamus

-Action. Répondit bravement le jeune homme.

-Embrasse Luna.

Dean regarda son meilleur ami avec des gros yeux avant de s'approcher de Luna et de l'embrasser rapidement.

-Euh...Ginny? Demanda Dean dès qu'il fut revenu à sa place dans le cercle qu'ils avaient formés.

-Vérité. Répondit celle-ci

-Combien as-tu eu de petit-ami? Et nomme les en ordre. Dit alors Dean après un temps de réflexion.

-Euh...j'en ai eu 10. Colin Crivey, Cormac Mclaggen, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Lee Jordan, Neville Londubat, Théodore Nott, Jordan Abbot et Harry Potter. Débita la jeune fille tellement rapidement que certains ne comprirent que les noms dont ils savaient qu'ils avaient eu une relation avec elle.

Rougissant, elle demanda à Hermione si elle prenait action ou vérité et celle-ci répondit vérité.

-Ok, c'est un grosse question: avec combien de gars as-tu couché? Puis je veux que tu nous les nommes et disent dans quelles circonstance tu as couché avec eux et dit les en ordres s'il te plaît.

Hermione rosit légèrement en jetant un coup d'oeil à Ron, avec qui elle était en couple depuis la fin de la guerre.

-Euh...j'ai couché avec 12 gars. Il y a eu Victor Krum, le soir du bal de noël après que je me sois disputé avec Ron. Après il y a eu Fred, un soir au Terrier ou je m'était trompé de chambre et où Georges s'était endormi sur le divan entre la quatrième et la cinquième année. En cinquième il y a eu...j'en ai honte...Drago Malefoy, un soir ou j'étais saoul alors qu'on devait faire nos rondes du soir en temps que préfèts. Cette année là il y a aussi eu Harry, un soir après une fête pour la victoire des Gryffondors au Quidditch. Entre la cinquième et la sixième il y a eu Georges, un soir un peu comme avec Fred. En sixième ça a été la pire. J'ai couché avec Cormac Mclaggen après une soirée de Slug' trop arrosé, avec Blaise Zabini aussi une autre soirée après le club de Slug'. J'ai aussi couché avec Seamus après une victoire au Quidditch, avec Dean dans une même occasion aussi. Oh et avec Lee aussi. Entre la sixième et la septième...bon ok j'en ai honte même si ça a été un sacré bon coup...j'ai couché avec Charlie...Charlie Weasley, le soir même après que Harry soit arrivée et que Maugrey soit mort. Et puis finalement avec Ron dans une soirée en amoureux.

Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, la miss coincé ne l'était pas tant que ça finalement.

-Dans le fond...t'as couché avec tout le monde ici à part Neville et les filles? Et avec tous les Weasley mâle sauf Bill et Percy? Questionna Luna. Même avec les deux gars les plus "sex" de Serpentard! T'es en affaire ma fille! Rit-elle aussi.

Tous le regardèrent comme si elle venait d'une autre planète avant d'éclater de rire, seul Ron regardait étrangement sa petite amie.

-Tu t'es vraiment fait Charlie? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Tout le monde arrêta de rire pour le regarder, Hermione rosit, pris la main de Ron et hocha la tête de haut en bas. Ron la regarda, incertain de la réaction qu'il devait avoir. Puis il finit par éclaté de rire. La jeune fille sourit, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis les actions et les vérités s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. On apprit ainsi que Ron avait déjà embrassé Pansy Parkinson, que Luna était bi-sexuelle, que Georges avait couché avec Fleur l'année de la Coupe de Feu, que Lee sortait en cachette avec Lavande Brown et qu'il avait apprit récemment qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants, que Ginny avait déjà entendu ses parents en "action", qu'Hermione parlait Italien,Français et Espagnol en plus de l'Anglais, qu'Harry avait gardé communication avec Dudley, que Seamus et Dean sortaient avec les jumelles Patil et que Neville avait couché avec Hannah Abbot. Ron du faire la danse des canards, Ginny du embrasser le plancher, Harry du boire trois verres cul-secs, Hermione du faire un streaptease, Lee du boire une potion qui accélérait la poussé d'acné, Georges du boire du polynectar pour se transformé en McGonagall, Neville du ôté soj chandail pour tout le reste de la soirée, Luna du embrassé Neville, Dean du simulé un orgasme et Seamus du aller avoué son "faux amour" au professeur Slughorn. Puis tous allèrent se couché, morts de fatigue et saoul mort...mais tous avait appris à mieux se connaître.


	10. La euh non LES nouvelles de Rose

Je stress...aujourd'hui, je vais annoncer à mes parents que j'ai un petit ami...et pas que ça. Ma mère va accepter sans trop rechigner, mais mon père lui...déjà pas un Serpentard il aurait juste chialer, juste un Serpentard il aurait refuser et l'aurait menacer, mais là...il va carrément faire une crise cardiaque et vouloir assassiné mon petit ami. Surtout avec ce que j'ai à lui annoncer. J'ai prévu leur annoncer au Trois-balais, où ils seront avec toute la famille Weasley-Potter-Lupin, mon petit ami en fera de même avec ses parents. Et puis on verra. Bon, allons, t'es capable. Je rentre. Enfin, c'est fait! Pensa Rose Weasley en entrant dans le restaurant de Pré-au-lard.

Rosie chérie, te voilà mon coeur!S'exclama sa mère en la voyant arrivé. Viens t'assoir à côté de ton frère.

Et en face de son père, aouch.

Euh...eh bien...euh...Rose s'arrêta et regarda tour à tour les personnes autour de la gigantesque table. Les jumelles de Teddy et Victoire, Tia et Mia Lupin qui venaient d'avoir 3 ans, se disputait sur la plus belle couleur de cheveux. Rose sourit, attendri par les petit bout de chou et posa sa main sur son ventre comme par reflexe. Puis elle parla.

Donc euh...j'aimerais vous dire que...euh..je sors avec quelqu'un depuis 3 ans et...

Quoi? 3 ans? Mais t'as que 17 ans Rose! La coupa Ron

Ronald! L'apostropha Hermione

Le concerné grogna et se tu.

Comme je le disais je sors avec lui depuis 3 ans et je crois qu'il est temps de vous le dire puisqu'il m'a demandé en mariage et que j'ai accepté.

QUOI?! Non non et non! Hors de question que ma fille devienne une...une quoi?

Rose se rembrunit et dit d'une toute petite voix.

Malefoy

Eh bien il est hors de question que tu devienne une Mal..QUOI?! Tu sors avec le fils de la fouine? Hurla Ron, hors de lui en se levant de sa chaise.

Et je vais l'épouser! Dit Rose d'une voix forte en se levant à son tour, ayant repris son courage.

Mia, qui était sur la chaise juste à la droite de Rose, la gauche étant occupé par Hugo, regarda Rose.

T'as grossi Rosie! Fit remarquer Rose d'un voix enfantine

Rose se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse.

J'imagine que c'est parce que les Malefoy te gate trop, pour t'amadouer! Lui dit son père, haineux

Non! S'écria Rose, blessé que son père ne comprenne pas l'amour qu'elle avait pour Scorpius.

Non? Tu es devenu grosse! Tu as du gras Rose! Il te font grossir comme un porc sur l'abattoir! Sauf que tu n'es qu'un jeune vierge qu'ils vont surement s'amuser à dévierger durant un de leur repas familiale! Lui dit Ron sur un ton cassant.

Je ne suis plus vierge depuis 2 ans! S'exclama Rose, faisant fit des regards qui se posaient sur elle. Et ce n'est pas du gras! Dit elle en mettant sa main sur son ventre.

Menteuse va! Tu es toujours vierge! Et que veux-tu que ça soit d'autre que du gras? Demanda Ron, qui semblait aveugle de l'évidente déclaration que sa fille venait de faire.

Ron..Tenta sa femme

Non Mione, je veux voir se qu'elle va trouver comme excuse pour dire que ce n'est pas du gras et qu'elle avoue qu'elle est vierge!

De combien? Demanda alors la tante de Rose, Ginny

2 mois Répondit Rose, tout à coup plus jumeaux

Qui est enceinte? Demanda Ron, pas vite sur la détenteEt t'as pas répondu Rose!

Moi papa, c'est moi qui suis enceinte de jumeau depuis 2 mois, donc je ne suis plus vierge forcément! Et ce n'est pas du gras! Se sont des bébés! S'écria Rose, désespérer.

Boum Boum Boum

Ron s'était évanoui, Papi Arthur et Tonton Harry aussi d'ailleurs.

Ah les hommes! Pensa toute la gente féminine de la place, avant d'aller féliciter Rose.


	11. L'amour existait, tout simplement

-Je t'aime, lâche Scorpius tout d'un coup en caressant la joue de la rouquine, celle-ci se reculent brusquement, ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration de la part de son meilleur ami depuis sept ans.

-Euh...Rose essaie de parler mais rien ne sort de sa bouche, elle est totalement paniquée, quoi qu'il faut la comprendre, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le garçon qui te fait craquer en secret depuis votre rencontre te dis qu'il t'aime aussi.

-Je t'aime, redit Scorpius avec un sourire en coin.

Soudain Rose sait ce qu'elle doit faire, ou dire plutôt.

-Prouve-le moi, lance-t-elle au Serpentard avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de partir en courant à la salle commune des Griffondors.

«Prouve-le-moi» ces mots avaient hanté Scorpius tout le reste de l'année, c'est à dire cinq gros et long mois ou Rose faisait comme si rien n'était. Cependant, elle voyait les changement qu'opérait ses paroles sur son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, déjà, n'avait plus eu de conquête d'un soir ou de petite-amie, il essayait toujours de la faire sourire et faisait son possible pour ne pas la contrarier, il était aussi légèrement plus séducteur qu'à l'habitude.

Le dernier jour d'école arriva rapidement et Scorpius sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge, c'était sa dernière chance, si Rose ne faisait rien de plus que ce qu'elle faisait en tant que meilleure amie, cela voudait dire qu'il avait échoué, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait. Dans le train, Albus Potter, Alice Londubat, Haïdy McLaggen, Jude Nott, Rose et lui partagèrent un compartiment, comme depuis les cinq dernières années. Jude remarqua bien vite que son cousin avait une mine morose et le fit remarquer à Albus, qui observa attentivement son meilleur ami avant dans parler avec Alice, qui elle eut un sourire mutin et se tourna vers Rose pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rigoler. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent à la gare 9 et 3/4, c'est avec regret qu'ils se séparèrent tous, se promettant néanmoins de garder contact et de faire des activités tous les six un de ses jours, alors que Jude et Haïdy transplanaient vers leur nouvel appartement, Alice embrassa Albus, lui promettant de venir passer la semaine suivant chez lui et serra fort Rose dans ses bras en lui murmurant une nouvelle fois à l'oreille. Rose et Albus, eux, se dirigèrent par la suite vers Hermione et Ronald Wealsey qui venait tous les chercher. Scorpius, tant qu'à lui se dirigea d'un pas déçu vers ses parents.

-On y va Scorpius? Demanda doucement son père en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Renchérit sa mère en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Non ça va, c'est juste que-commença le blond avant de se faire couper par une voix qui l'appelait, derrière lui.

-Scorpius! Attends!

Le jeune homme se retourna, faisant face avec le visage consteller de tache de rousseur et les yeux bleus de celle qu'il aimait. Elle lui fit un sourire craquant, révélant ses fossettes.

-T'allais quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir? Demanda-t-elle avant d'écraser son sourire sur celui que Scorpius venait de faire apparaître sur son visage.

La jeune femme passa ses mains autour de la nuque du jeune Malefoy, fourrageant dans ses cheveux déjà en mode "Potter". Tant qu'à lui, Scorpius avait déposer une main sur la hanche de la rouquine et une autre dans le bas de son dos, permettant ainsi de la serré contre lui. Lorsque, plus de souffle, ils finirent de s'embrasser, ils étaient tous deux haletant et avaient les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflés.

-Wouah, je...je..Bégaya le pauvre Malefoy.

-Je t'aime aussi Scorpius Malefoy, et ça depuis sept ans, lui annonça Rose en souriant.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, toi, finis par murmurer Scorpius avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de lui promettre de venir passer un bout de temps chez elle.

Elle salua les Malefoy et partit ensuite vers ses parents, qui l'attendait plus loin, le sourire aux lèvres, ils firent même un signe de la main au blond, qui, bien que surpris, leur rendit. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses parent, il eu la surprise de constaté qu'il souriaient tous les deux et ses avec fierté que Drago Malefoy pris son fils par les épaules.

-Prends en soin Scorpius, je veux absolument d'elle comme bru, je suis certain qu'elle fera une excellente Malefoy. Lui dit-il.

-Je dirais pas non à des petits-enfants roux moi non plus, Rajouta sa mère en les enlaçant tous les deux.

Scorpius ne pouvait pas être plus heureux...

Enfin si, mais cela viendrait plus tard, quand elle lui dirait oui, quand elle deviendrait , quand elle lui annoncerait qu'elle est enceinte, quand ils apprendraienr que c'est un garçon, quand il naisserait, quand elle lui annoncerait qu'elle est de nouveau enceinte, quand ils sauraient que c'est une petite fille, quand elle naisserait, quand il fut envoyé à Griffondor, quand elle fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Mais tous ces moments heureux il les vivra plus tard, car pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle l'aimait aussi, que ses parents et les siens étaient content pour eux, que l'amour existait, tout simplement.


	12. Le décompte du Nouvel An

Le 8 août

Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, Rose subissait les remarques de Scorpius sans broncher. Mais cette été, elle avait changé, elle rentraient en cinquième année, elle avait donc 15 ans. Son corps avait subit plusieurs changement, elle ressemblait maintenant à une femme, une ravissante femme. Avec tout ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait, bien des regards se tournaient sur son passage dans le couloirs du Poudlard-Express. Elle se félicitait de ne pas encore avoir mis sa robe de sorcière qui cachait une bonne partit de ses formes, présentement mis en évidence par un short noir et un chandail "bedaine" vert avec une inscription "Serpentard is my life!" en noir dessus, laissant apparaître un percings en émeraude à la forme de serpent juste au dessus de son nombril. Parce que oui, Rose Weasley était à Serpentard. Vous vous demander surement : Mais pourquoi subit-elle les remarques de Scorpius, lui aussi Serpentard? La réponse est simple, la haine entre les Malefoy et les Weasley. De plus, Rose avait toujours été dans les meilleurs de la classe, juste au dessus de Scorpius. Mais aujourd'hui, cherchant un compartiment elle se dit qu'elle ne se laisserait plus faire, oh non, elle était une Serpentard et les Serpentards ne se laissent pas marché sur les pieds. Elle entra dans le dernier compartiment après avoir mis sa robe, c'était le plus grand, que les Weasley-Potter and friends occupait tous les ans. Même les professeurs de Défense Contre le Force du Mal et de Métamorphose y était, respectivement Victoire Weasley et Teddy Lupin. Ce compartiment comportait 5 bancs, le premier était occupé par les 4e année, Lily Potter et son petit-ami Lycander Salamander et Hugo Weasley et sa petite-amie Alice Londubat, tous les 4 a Gryffondors. Sur le deuxième bancs se trouvait les 7e année Molly Weasley et son petit-ami Logan Salamander respectivement à Serdaigle et Serpentard, il y avait aussi Teddy et Victoire sur ce banc. Sur le troisième banc se trouvait les 6e année James Potter, Dominique Weasley et Fred Weasley, respectivement à Griffondors, Serdaigle et Poufsoufle. Sur le quatrième bancs se trouvait les 3e année Louis Weasley et sa petite-amie Augusta Londubat ainsi que Roxanne Weasley et Lucy Weasley respectivement un Serdaigle, deux Poufsoufle et une Gryffondors. Sur le dernier banc se trouvait Albus, le cousin et meilleur ami de Rose, ainsi que l'autre meilleur ami de se dernier: Scorpius Malefoy et finalement Rose Weasley elle même, tous les trois à Serpentard.

Salut la gang! S'écria la rousse en rentrant dans le compartiment

Salut Rosie! Lui répondirent-ils tous en même temps...sauf Scorpius bien sur.

Elle s'assit à côté de son cousin, de l'autre côté du jeune Potter se trouvait le Malefoy.

T'as pas grandi toi! S'exclama Albus qui avait maintenant une tête de plus que sa cousine.

Rose lui tira la langue, démontra le deuxième percing, celui si une perle noir, qu'elle s'était faite mettre sur la langue cette été, un mois après l'autre.

T'as un piercing? Lui demanda Dominique, étonné.

Un? Lui répondit Hugo à la place de sa soeur. Deux tu veux dire!

J'ai pas le droit avant mes 17 ans moi! Se lamenta Dominique, envieuse. Montre l'autre!

La jeune Serpentard accepta et ôta sa robe. Dévoilant son corps à en faire baver plus d'un. Sa cousine se précipita vers elle et examina le petit serpent d'émeraude qui était bien en évidence sur le ventre de la jeune fille.

Wahou! Un serpent! S'exclama-t-elle admirative.

Arrête de baver! Dit soudainement Albus, tous se retournèrent vers lui. Je te rappelle que c'est ma cousine que tu mate Scorp!

Le concerné rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, puis mis soudainement ses mains sur son entre-jambe.

Non mais je rêve! Tu fantasme sur notre Rosie Scorp? Lui dit moqueusement Dominique

La jeune Rose rougit et se rassit en remettant sa robe.

Le 10 septembre

Weasley! Eh Wesley! Rose!

Lâche moi Scorp!

Mais tu...t'as oublié ça sur le bureau... Lui dit Scorpius en lui tendant son livre de Sortilège

Oh.. Elle rougitMerci Scorpius! le remercit-elle, se sentant idiote d'avoir été aussi bête avec lui.

De rien. Sourit-il Tu marches avec moi jusqu'au dortoir?

Ouais, pourquoi pas?!

15 décembre

Albus parle à ses deux amis.

Grand-maman a dit que Scorpius pouvait venir à la maison durant les 2 semaine de Noël!

Cool... Dit distraitement Rose, plongé dans un livre

Pour vrai? Même si je suis un Malefoy? Demande Scorpius consterné

Oui! Tu sais, ils pensent que se serait bon d'enterrer la vielle hache de guerre entre les Malefoy et les Weasley! Lui réponds son meilleur ami

Scorpius sourit, mais en dedans il s'en veut. Eux ils sont prêts à pardonner, alors que lui à fait souffrir Rose durant 4 ans. 4 ans parce que cette année, il ne veut plus la voir pleurer.

Nuit du 31 décembre au 1 janvier

Une danse endiablée. Voilà se qui se passe chaque année durant les 5 dernière minute de décembre au terrier. Tout le monde danse en s'échangeant de partenaire, et lorsque le décompte de 30 seconde commence chacun va vers sa douce moitié. Pourquoi? Parce qu'à minuit, il faut embrasser la personne avec qui ont danse, soit sur la joue si on ne ressent rien pour la personne soit sur la bouche si on aime la personne, on y est obligé par un sort jeté chaque année par Georges.

30 Molly Senior rejoint Arthur

29 Bill rejoint Fleur

28 tout le monde cherche

27 Charlie rejoint Sabrina sa nouvelle conquête

26 Ronald tombe sur Fred

25 Ron et Fred se relèvent

24 Georges trouve Angelina

23 Percy rejoint Audrey

22 Ronald trouve Hermione

21 Ginny trouve Harry

20 Teddy trouve Victoire

19 Hugo trouve Alice

18 Lily trouve Lycander

17 Neville trouve Hannah

16 Molly Junior trouve Logan

15 Augusta trouve Louis

14 Rolf trouve Luna

13 Albus cherche avec qui se mettre

12 Albus fonce dans Roxanne

11 Roxanne se met avec Albus

10 James cherches sa cousine

09 Dominique trouve James avant que celui-ci la trouve

08 Ils se mettent ensemble

07 Fred se mets avec sa cousine Lucy

06 Rose panique, elle ne trouve personne

05 Scorpius ne sait pas quoi faire, Albus le pousse vers Rose

04 Lily pousse Rose vers Scorpius

03 Rose s'enfarde

02 Rose tombe sur Scorpius

01 Leurs regards respective descends vers la bouche de l'autre

Bonne Année! Les couples s'embrassent, les cousins se font la bise. Puis Albus se tournent vers ses meilleurs amis et s'écrie.

Je le savais!

Parce que, toujours parterre, Rose et Scorpius s'embrassent. Tous les invités de tournent vers eux. Ron pers son sourire en voyant qui embrasse sa fille. Mais lorsque Rose et Scorpius arrêtent de s'embrasser tous les invités présent peuvent voir leurs lèvres prononcer un Je t'aime en même temps, les yeux pétillants d'amour...


	13. Marauder's Lady

-Non Potter! Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi! Ni avec aucun membres de ton groupe de délinquant! Soupira Lily d'un ton acide.

-Mais Lily-Jo-commença le jeune homme avant d'être interrompu par son meilleur ami.

-Ah non! Là je ne laisserai pas passé ça Miss Préfète-Parfaite! S'exclama-t-il, Tu peut bien nous critiquer mais nous au moins, on s'amuse. Toi tu ne sais même pas se que signifie ces mots. T'as un balai planter dans ton cul merde! Cracha-t-il alors que Lily,Remus, Peter et James le dévisageait.

La jeune fille devint rouge, de honte pensèrent les garçons, mais en vérité s'était de colère.

-Je t'interdis de dire de telle chose sale clébard! Ce n'est pas parce que je sais quand m'amuser, contrairement à vous, que j'ai un balai planté dans mon criss de cul! D'ailleurs vous ne me connaissez pas! Vous ne vous êtes même jamais aperçu que je disparaissait tous les vendredis soir avec Alice, Jade et Opale! Et qu'on réapparaissait que l'après midi suivant? Hein?! Vous ne vous êtes jamais demander ce qu'on faisait puisque votre seul putain de centre d'intérêt c'est vous et votre popularité merdique crissement gossante et écoeurante de maraudeurs putain de merde! Cria-t-elle d'un seul souffle avant de tourné les talons et de se diriger dans son dortoir. Désolé Remus, ce n'est pas contre toi, tu sais bien que je t'adores, rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de fermer la porte sur le dortoirs des filles de septième année.

Remus esquissa un sourire, sa meilleure amie n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui et il lui était déjà maintes fois arrivé de l'accompagné en soirée. Sirus et James, eux, semblairent abasourdit. Peter lui se contenta de regarder autour de lui d'un regard craintif.

-Dis Remus, pourquoi tu souris? Demanda finalement James en remarquant l'expression du lycantrope.

-Vous m'avez vraiment cru toutes ces fois où je vous est dit que j'allai dormir à l'infirmerie pour un "effet secondaire d'une métamorphose précédente"? Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire mutin avant de disparaître derrière la porte de leur dortoir.

Ses amis froncèrent des sourcils, comment cela ce faisait-il que Remus soit aussi proche de la rouquine?

Les semaines passèrent et les maraudeurs avait quelque peu oublié la dispute qu'il y avait eu avec la préfète en chef, jusqu'au jour où James décida d'aller fouiller dans les vêtements de la jolie rouquine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait au moins une douzaine de robe rappelant les années cinquante dans les armoires de la jeune fille. Puis il se rappela qu'il était un vendredi et les paroles de la rousse lui revinrent en tête. Il décida alors d'en parler avec Sirius et de sortir en boîte. Il dévala les marches du dortoir de fille (à l'époque non-sécurisé, cela vint plus tard lorsque le professeur McGonagall vit Sirius descendre du dortoir féminin) et se précipita vers Sirius, assis sur un divan, ou devrais-je, dire évaché sur son sofa.

-Patmol! J'vient découvrir une panoplie se robe des années cinquante dans les affaires de Lily!

-Oui, et? Marmonna Sirius, habitué aux éclats de son ami

-Tu te souviens de la disputent que vous avez eu il y a deux mois? Demanda James en secouant les épaules de l'autre maraudeurs.

-Oui, et? Répéta Sirius

-Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui?

-Oui, et?

-Tu sais que Remus a soudainement prétexté devoir aller rendre visite à son père? Alors qu'il n'a reçu aucune nouvelle de lui cette semaine, s'exaspéra James

-Oui, et?

-Ben merde Sir'! Les filles aussi sont introuvables! Elles doivent être dans une boîte à l'ambiance des années cinquante avec Remus qui possède lui aussi ce genre de vêtement! S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille alors que son ami écarquillait ses yeux gris, comprenant enfin.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils seraient...en boite? Demanda Sirius ébahi.

-Mais oui triple idiot! Et pas dans n'importe quelle boite! Tu sais le bar de pré-au-lard aux allures country qui nous a donnée l'idée de nous appeler les maraudeurs? Le "Maraudeur's" justement? Je crois bien que c'est là qu'ils vont, qu'ils sont et qu'on va aller.

-Oui, oui, je vois, marmonna Sirius, mais..hein?! Tu veux y aller?

James ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et leur lança un sortilège qui transforma leurs vêtements en mode "années 50". Il prit le bras de son meilleur ami et le traina vers le passage secret de Honeyduke. Puis il transplana, en tenant toujours Sirius par le bras, deux rues plus loin, devant le petit pub rétro.

-Allez Pat'! On va bien voir si notre préfète-en-chef sait s'amuser, S'exclama le jeune Potter en entrant dans le "Maraudeur's".

Sirius le suivit nonchalamment à travers la piste de danse jusqu'à un coin plus éloigné, avec des tables et des banquettes. James aperçu Remus et se dirigea vers lui.

-Hey Rem! T'aurais pu nous inviter dans une boîte aussi cool! S'exclama-t-il alors que Remus souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Mes chers, vous arriver pour le meilleur de la soirée, rit-il en pointant la scène alors qu'une musique entrainante se faisant entendre alors qu'une jeune femme annonçait:

-Ladys and gentlemans, bienvenue au Maraudeur's et voici les sublimes "Lionnes" qui vont nous interpréter "Lady Marmalade"!

Sur scène apparu alors Opale Prewett, la jolie mulâtre au cheveux bruns cour et aux yeux noirs, vêtu d'une robe jaune garni de petits pois noir, elle fut bientôt suivi d'Alice McGonnagal une petite blonde aux yeux bleus qui elle était vêtu d'un shorty en cuirette noir et d'un haut moulant rose bonbon, elle avait laissé ses cheveux plats et lousse. Puis arriva Jade Potter, la cousine de James, une belle jeune fille aux cheveux brun-roux défini par de belles boucle et aux yeux verts. La jeune Potter était vêtu d'une jupe courte mais évasive noir et d'un haut moulant rouge au décolleté plongeant. Finalement Lily Evans entra en scène ses cheveux roux attaché en une queue de cheval haute et ses yeux vert paraissait sourire. Elle portait une jupe noir bouffante avec une chemise blanche aux boutons du hauts détaché et rentrée dans sa jupe.

Elles se positionnèrent toutes les quatre sur scène et commencèrent à chanter toute ensemble.

 _-Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

 _Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

Lily seule:

- _He met Marmelade down in old Maraudeur's_

 _Strutting her stuff on the street_

 _She said, hello, hey Joe_

 _You wanna give it go, oh_

Puis Alice, Opale et Jade en chorales derrière elle:

- _Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_

 _Gitchi gitchi ya yah hee (hee oh)_

 _Mocca chocolate ya ya (ooh yeah)_

 _Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)_

 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Jade continua alors seule, se déhanchant sur la scène:

- _He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

 _Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

 _On her black satin sheets_

 _Is where he started to freak, yeah_

Puis Opale, Alice et Lily en chorale:

- _Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)_

 _Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)_

 _Mocca chocolate ya ya_

 _Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

Par la suite se fut au tour d'Opale de chanter seul:

- _Yeah, yeah, aw_

 _We come through with the money and the garter belts_

 _Let'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate_

 _We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

 _I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours_

 _Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry_

 _I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

 _Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Jews_

 _Four bad ass chicks from the Maraudeur's_

 _Hey sisters, soul sisters_

 _Betta get that dough sisters_

 _We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

 _By the case, the meaning of expensive taste_

Puis Lily, Jade et Alice firent les choristes:

- _You wanan gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)_

 _Mocca chocolata (what)_

 _Creole Lady Marmalade_

 _(One more time, come on)_

 _Marmalade (ooh)_

 _Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)_

 _Marmalade (ohh)_

Se fut finalement au tour d'Alice se se déhancher en chantant:

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Touch of her skin feeling silkly smooth, oh_

 _Color of cafe au lait, alright_

 _Made the savage beast inside_

 _Roar until he cried_

 _More, more, more_

Jade _:_

 _Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

Lily:

 _Living a gray flannel life_

Alice:

 _But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep_

Puis toutes ensembles elles descendirent dans le public en dansant sensuellement:

 _More, more, more_

 _Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da_

 _Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)_

 _Mocca chocolate ya ya (ooh)_

 _Creole Lady Marmalade_

 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_

 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

Finalement, à la surprise de tous Remus se leva un micro en main et commença à chanter:

- _Come on, uh Alice_

 _Maraudeur's_

 _Jade_

 _(Lady Marmalade) Opale_

 _Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_

 _Lily_

 _(Rockwilder baby)_

 _(Lady Marmalade)_

 _Maraudeur's lady_

 _(Ooh)_

 _Marauder's here_

 _(Creole Lady Marmalade, oh yeah)_

James et Sirius applaudir à tout rompre les magnifiques jeunes filles qui les avaient aperçu lors du solo de Remus. Celles-ci leur sourirent et descendirent de scène marchands d'un pas félins vers les garçons.

-Mais si c'est pas mon cousin favori! S'exclama Jade en sautant dans les bars de James, puis elle se tourna vers Sirius. Changement d'opinion sur moi n'est-ce pas Sirius!

Le jeune homme éclata de son rire qui rappelait les aboiements des chiens et l'attira vers lui.

-Peut-être Princesse, peut-être, rit-il avant de l'entrainer sur la piste de dance. Alors qu'Alice était parti se changé pour pouvoir rejoindre son copain le plus rapidement possible et que Remus et Opale discutaient du dernier devoir de défense contre les forces du mal, James et Lily s'observaient. James avait un expression de total adoration sur le visage alors qu'il déshabillait la jeune fille du regard, Lily tant qu'à elle ne comprenait pas vraiment se qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de James, elle y percevait de la fierté, de l'amusement et..et...de l'amour?!

-James?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu pense que-commença Lily

-James! Lily! La coupa Opale en pointant un point derrière la jeune fille.

Plus loin, sur la piste de danse, Jade et Sirius s'embrassaient doucement.

-Je le savais! S'exclama James en levant un point vers le ciel, Je le savaiiis!

-Euh..Potter? Questionna la rouquine.

-Oh désolé Lily-Jolie, mais cette été j'était sur de les avoir vu s'embrassé, et j'avais raison! Sourit le jeune homme.

-C'est correct mais James, je voulais juste m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit à ton propos y'a quelque temps, je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas correct et que j'était juste trop borné pour voir à quel point tu étais fantastique, un ami extraordinaire et un cousin merveilleux. Mais ces dernières semaines Remus et Jade n'ont pas arrêter de me parler de toi en bien et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vraiment été stupide et puis je comprendrais si tu ne voudrait plus de moi parce que je suis vraiment idiote, égoïste, méchante, affreuse, un vrai rat de bibli- Débita Lily avant de se faire couper la paroles par les douces lèvres de James sur les sienne.

-Jamais je ne pourrais ne plus vouloir de toi,chuchota James entre deux baisers.

C'est ainsi que ce forma le couple le plus improbable de l'année 1977...


	14. Noms de famille

Tout le monde a toujours voulu que l'on se déteste, pour eux c'était ainsi que cela devait être. C'était comme si, depuis toujours, nos noms ne correspondaient pas. Mais je n'ai jamais été pour toute cette discrimination à cause d'un nom, un simple nom de famille. Moi, je l'ai toujours trouvé si belle, si pleine de vie. Pourquoi je me serais empêcher d'aller vers elle? Certainement pas pour nos noms de familles, ni pour nos maisons.

Elle est si jolie, ses boucles rousses nouées en un chignon qui a finit par se défaire durant la nuit, ses taches de rousseur parsemé sur son petit nez retroussé et ses joues rebondies, ses mains de pianistes qui agrippe le drap dans lequel elle s'est entortillé, tout chez elle la rend jolie.

Certains critiqueraient surement ses petits seins et son manque de fesses, d'autres ses sourcils un peu trop épais et un peu trop indisciplinés, peut-être même qu'il y en a qui irait jusqu'à critiquer le fait qu'un double menton lui apparaisse lorsqu'elle penche la tête ou que lorsqu'elle s'assoient un petit ventre ressort, non qu'elle soit grosse loin de là car plusieurs pourraient aussi la trouvé trop maigre. Mais pour moi elle était parfaite.

Là, maintenant, alors que je la regarde se réveiller doucement, que ses yeux bleus s'entrouvrent difficilement, je sais que c'est ça que je veux voir chaque matin du reste de ma vie.

Dans le deuxième tiroir de la table de chevet, il y a la bague familiale, celle que je veux lui offrir à elle, en la demandant à mariage.

En passant sa main dans mes cheveux blonds, je sais qu'elle peut voir dans le gris de mes yeux tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle. Ses yeux semblent me dire la même chose.

Elle dira oui, j'en suis certain, et, enfin, les vieilles rancunes familiales disparaitront à jamais. Car bientôt Rose Weasley deviendra Rose Malefoy et fera de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.


	15. Oubli

Une silhouette apparue dans un "toc" sonore, à l'ombre d'une ruelle, c'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, au ventre arrondi par une grossesse qui devait être de plusieurs mois. La jeune femme marchait dans la rue, le dos droit, la tête haute, elle arborait un air fière alors que sa queue de cheval rousse se balançait au rythme de ses pas. À l'angle du Square Grimmauld elle s'arrêta un instant, vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre. Puis elle continua son chemin et passa devant les numéros 1 à 11 de la rue. Elle se stoppa soudainement entre le 11 et le 13 et attendis un peu, les yeux fixés sur l'espace entre les deux maisons. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et se faufila entre le 11 et le 13. Elle disparue alors.

Au même moment, dans le 12 Square Grimmauld, la jeune femme passa la porte d'entrée. Elle fut immédiatement accueilli par une petite femme blonde, qui arborait un ventre semblable au sien.

-ROSIE! Cria la blonde en sautant sur sa meilleure amie.

-Alice! Combien de fois dois-je te dire de laissé les gens r-e-s-p-i-r-e-r ? La sermonna gentiment un homme d'une vingtaine d'année en enlaçant la jeune rousse et en déposant un baiser sur son ventre. D'ailleurs, salut ma cousine adorée.

-Bonjour Alice, bonjour Albus, salua la rouquine, et mon cher cousin, sache qu'il est impossible de changer le comportement de ta femme, j'espère seulement pour toi que ce comportement ne sera pas héréditaire car ton fils pourrait t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs!

Alice esquissa un sourire narquois alors que deux autres personnes entrait dans l'immense entré du Manoir Potter-Weasley-Lupin. C'est ainsi qu'on avait nommé l'agrandissement de l'ancienne demeure des Black. Lorsque tous les enfants des héros de guerre étaient encore petits, le manoir abritaient une trentaine de personne. Maintenant cependant, seul Harry et Ginny était les représentant de la famille Potter dans le manoir. Du côté des Weasley il ne restaient que Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Georges, Angelina, Ron et Hermione, tous leurs enfants s'étant mariés avaient décidés d'habité dans une autre maison. Seule Fleur et Teddy était resté et avaient trois enfants, Willy, Fiona et Aniës qui, à eux cinq, constituaient la part "Lupin" du château. Pour en revenir au deux autre personnes qui venaient d'entré dans le halle d'entré, il s'agissait de Lily, la fille d'Harry et Ginny Potter, la soeur d'Albus et de James, et de son fiancé, Logan Scamander, le fils de Luna et Rolf.

-Lily! Logan! Salua Rose avant de froncé les sourcils, dites vous tous...vous n'auriez pas vu cet abruti de Scorpius Malefoy par hasard?

-Ne parle pas comme ça de mon-commença Albus

-Ton meilleur ami je sais, mais j'en parle comme je le veux, alors? Vous l'avez vu ou pas?

-Non, désolé, il n'est pas encore arrivée. J'crois qu'il a du oublier. Dit calmement Lily

-Oublié? OUBLIÉ? Oublié la fête de son beau-père?! Enragea Rose.

-Rose, tu ne crois qu'il a juste..commença doucement Alice, appréhendant les foudres de sa fougueuse meilleure amie.

-Non je crois pas qu'il a juste! La coupa la rousse avant de ressortir et de transplané, ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre son manteau par dessus sa jolie robe verte et dorée qui moulait son jolie ventre.

Au ministère de la magie, Rose réapparu, semant la pagaille autour d'elle. Elle ne s'en soucia guère et continua sa course vers le 5e étage ou se trouvait les bureaux des aurores. Arrivée devant l'écriteau où on pouvait lire Scorpius Malefoy, elle entra sans cogné et aplati ses poings contre le bureau de sa secrétaire, elle fut surprise un instant en voyant que ce n'était pas la même que la dernière fois puis se rappela que l'ancienne était en congé de maternité, enceinte de Fred Weasley, le cousin de Rose. La nouvelle secrétaire avait les cheveux noir et semblait assez jolie.

-Sortez immédiatement de se bureau, monsieur Malefoy ne veux recevoir personne avant demain matin, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire avant de levé ses yeux gris vers la rouquine rouge de rage. Rose?

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, comment la jeune femme pouvait-elle la connaitre?

-Oui?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas? C'est moi, Jilianne Crivey!

Rose fouilla dans sa tête avant de replacer Jillianne.

-Ah oui, celle qui était photographe lors de ma cérémonie de remise de diplôme, de l'année de mon p'tit frère si je ne me trompe. Dit-elle en un souffle, maintenant, tu m'excusera mais je dois parler à l'idiot d'aurore qui se trouve derrière cette porte.

La secrétaire se leva de sa chaise.

-Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible. Fit-elle d'un ton dur.

-J'ai parfaitement le droit d'aller le voir, je suis enceinte si tu n'as pas remarqué! Répliqua durement Rose avant de marché à grande enjambé vers la porte qui menaient au bureau de Scorpius.

Jillianne essaya de l'arrêter en vain.

-Weasley ne le dérange pas! Tu as beau être enceinte je ne vois pas ce que ça change! S'exclama-t-elle alors que la rouquine ouvrait la porte du bureau et se précipitait vers son occupant.

-Scorpius Malefoy! Tu vas prendre ton manteau et tu vas me suivre jusqu'au Square Grimmauld pour venir fêter l'anniversaire de ton beau-père qui a commencer il y a une demi-heure! Cria la rousse en agrippant l'aurore par le col de sa chemise.

-Ton beau-père? Tu es marié Scorpius? Demanda Jillianne qui avait suivit la scène, incrédule.

-Bien sur que je suis marié! Pourquoi penses-tu que je repousse toutes tes avances peu subtiles? Demanda le blond.

-Euh...je...peut importe, Weasley tu ferais mieux de sortir de se bureau maintenant avant que j'appelle des renforts.

Rose et Scorpius se tournèrent vers elles.

-Malefoy. Dit simplement le blond

-De quoi Malefoy? Demanda Crivey, perdue

-Je m'appelle Rose Malefoy, marié et enceinte de cet abruti qui a oublié l'anniversaire de mon père. D'ailleurs, tu m'éviterais de devoir porté plainte au ministre, qui est, je te le rappelle, mon oncle Percy, pour harcèlement non-professionnel envers son patron en prenant toute tes affaires et en partant sur le champ. Dit la Malefoy empoignant son époux et en transplantant devant le 12 Square Grimmauld.

Lorsqu'enfin ils entrèrent dans le manoir familiale, ils furent accueilli par les cris de joies et les rires de la merveilleuse famille de Rose. Scorpius alla présenter ses excuse à son beau-père qui le pardonna sur le champ, le sourire épanoui de sa fille valait bien quelques retard.


	16. Papa

Depuis la fin de la guerre en 1998, la maison des Black c'était énormément fait agrandir. En effet, elle devait pouvoir contenir 27 personnes. Cependant, plusieurs amis étaient toujours invité durant l'été et c'est pour cela que la maison était rapidement devenu un manoir avec une cour splendide de plusieurs âcres. En ce beau matin de juin 2023, Rose Weasley, la fille de Ronald et Hermione Weasley, et Albus Potter, le fils d'Harry et Ginny Potter, se réveillèrent le sourire aux lèvres. La raison était simple, Alice Londubat, la meilleure amie de Rose, et Scorpius Malefoy, le meilleur ami d'Albus, arrivaient dans la journée. Contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, ce n'était pas de revoir leurs meilleurs amis qui faisaient sourire les adolescents mais plutôt de revoir leurs amoureux. En effet, depuis plusieurs années Alice et Albus étaient ensemble. Ces deux là ne voulaient pas se cacher, contrairement à Scorpius et Rose. Ces derniers ayant peur de la réaction de leurs parents respectifs préféraient que seuls Albus et Alice soient au courant. Rose se leva donc se matin là la sourire scotché aux lèvres et passa par la porte secrète qui menaient à la chambre de son cousin.

-Bon matin chouuu! S'enthousiasma-t-elle avant de sauté dans les bras du jeune Potter.

-Bon matin Miss "Câlin matinal"! Sourit Albus.

Au même moment, le grand frère de se dernier ouvrit la porte.

-Et moi? J'ai pas le droit à mon câlin matinal? Fit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

-Bien sur James...Soupira la jeune fille avant de se précipité dans les bras de son cousin, Dis, tu sais qu'Augusta arrive avec Alice aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi? Oh putain! J'y avait pas pensé, à plus tard amour! Dit-il rapidement en enlaçant sa cousine avant de se précipité dans sa chambre.

-À plus tard, Répondit Rose.

Celle-ci, après avoir donné un autre câlin à son cousin, alla se préparer. Un peu plus tard dans la journée les invités arrivèrent et alors que les frères Potter ne se gênaient pas pour embrassés les soeurs Londubat, Scorpius et Rose s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière et fêtèrent à leur façon leurs retrouvailles. Les semaines de juin passèrent rapidement et un beau matin de juillet, Rose se réveilla pour aller vomir dans la toilette de sa chambre. Scorpius, avec qui elle dormait toujours en cachette, s'inquiéta mais la jeune fille le rassura en affirmant que cela devaient être du au party de la veille. Party ou tous les jeunes entres 17 et 25 ans avaient été invité bien entendu.

Vers mi-juillet cependant, lorsque Rose fut malade pour la 15e fois, elle s'inquiéta et en parla avec Victoire sa cousine de 23 ans.

-Vic, je suis inquiète...je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive, avoua la rouquine.

-Raconte moi, lui dit doucement sa cousine en s'assoyant doucement tout en soutenant son ventre qui démontrait clairement qu'elle était enceinte pour la deuxième fois de son petit copain Teddy depuis au moins 7 mois.

-Eh bien...j'ai vomi tous les matins depuis début juillet...et nous sommes le 15...Avoua Rose, au bord des larmes.

Sa cousine la regarda avec les yeux ronds et la détailla du regard durant de longue minute.

-Dit Rose, es-tu vierge? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

La concernée rougit mais fit signe que non.

-As-tu un petit ami?

-euh, ben c'est à dire que...

-Rose, as-tu un petit ami?

-Oui, finit par avoué l'adolescente.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda sa cousine.

-Scorpius, soupira la rouquine

-Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous...quand as-tu couché avec lui la dernière fois?

Rose réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

-Après le party du 30 juin.

Victoire soupira en hochant la tête.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas protéger j'imagine...saouls comme vous étiez, Réfléchit-elle, et c'est depuis ce jour que tu vomi tous les matins. N'est-ce pas.

-Ouais...Non! Attends tu penses que... Tu crois que, je suis, tu es sur que... Moi?

-Oui, toi, Rose Weasley, tu est enceinte.

-Et merde, soupira la jeune fille, complètement dépasser par les évènements.

Quelques jours plus tard, Scorpius avait une surprise pour Rose, en l'honneur de leur anniversaires de 3 ans de couple, il voulait la demandé en mariage. C'est ainsi qu'il l'emmena à la plage et qu'il mit un genoux au sol, prit sa main et posa la question.

-Rose Weasley, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'aimer et de partager ma vie à jamais en m'épousant?

Rose hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas, tremblant de tout son être.

-Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui et OUI! Cria-t-elle dès que Scorpius fut relever. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa avec fougue alors qu'il lui mettaient la bague au doigt. Une magnifique bague au blason des Malefoy où il avait ajouté un rubis et de l'or, symbole des Gryffondors.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent pour souper, Rose déclara qu'elle avait une annonce à faire et pris soin de camoufler sa bague avec un sort d'illusion. L'heure du souper arriva et dès que tous eurent finit leurs repas, Rose se leva.

-J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez tous, j'ai une annonce à faire.

Elle ôta le sort d'illusion et tous purent observer sa bague à volonté. Cependant, tous étaient trop loin pour reconnaître le blason.

-Pour l'occasion de nos trois ans ensembles, mon merveilleux petit ami m'a demandé ma main et j'ai accepté. Scorpius et moi allons nous marier l'été prochain. Annonça Rose.

Alors que Harry empêchaient Ron de tuer son futur gendre, Alice et Albus se levèrent pour calmer les ardeurs.

-J'ai aussi quelque chose à annoncer, déclara la jeune fille, comme vous le savez, Albus et moi sommes fiancés. Mais j'ai aussi l'honneur de vous apprendre que je suis enceinte. Déclara la blondinette devant les yeux ahuri de tous.

Albus l'embrassa doucement avant de se rassoir avec elle. Puis James se leva à son tour.

-Bon, j'ai finalement décider que je voulais être Aurore. Déclara-t-il devant le regard fière de sa famille.

-Bon, si quelqu'un d'autres à une annonce à faire on dirait bien que c'est le temps déclara Percy d'un ton de philosophe.

À la surprise générale, sauf celle de Victoire, Rose se releva et posa une main sur son ventre. Victoire, dans la confidence, lui jeta un regard d'encouragement.

-Bon, alors allons-y...Je suis enceinte depuis le 30 juin. Annonça-t-elle.

Scorpius la regarda, ahuri.

-Je, je, je vais être?

-Papa, oui tu vas être papa. Finis la rouquine avec un sourire attendri devant le regard hébéter de son fiancée.

Le jeune homme en question se leva et vint soulever Rose dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer dans les aires tous en chantant haut et fort.

-JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA! JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA! JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA!


	17. Petits secrets de famille

7 juillet 1975

-BELLAAAA! un crit déchire l'ambiance tranquille de la maison de nos cousins, c'est Sirius d'ailleurs qui vient de hurler.

-Par Rowena, Sirius! Tu pouvais pas juste descendre pour venir lui parler au lieu de lui hurler dessus.., je grogne, énervée.

Sirius descends les marches bruyamment avant d'apparaître dans le salon, il est beau Sirius avec ses cheveux noirs un peu longs. ses yeux gris, son chandail noir moulant ses muscles et son jean taille basse. Non je ne suis pas amoureuse de mon cousin de 15 ans, mais du haut de mes 14 ans je sais admettre lorsqu'un garçon est beau. Bref, Sirius entre dans la pièce, dépose un baiser sur mon front et se dirige vers ma soeur, assise dans le divan du fond de la pièce. Les bras croisé, il reste debout, attendant qu'elle daigne levé les yeux de son bouquin intitulé _La haine et le sang sont mieux que l'amour_...franchement je ne voit pas se qu'il peut y avoir de si passionnant dans un livre qui a un nom pareil. Bella lève enfin les yeux de son bouquin et met un signet pout garder sa page, dépose le livre sur la petite table et croise à son tour les bras.

-Quoi?dit-elle froidement puis voyant que Sirius ne dit rien elle rajoute, Siriiius? Ouhouh? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!

Sirius lâche un soupir et les coins de sa bouches tressaillent comme s'il s'empêchait de sourire.

-Bellatrix, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise de porté tes propres chandails?

J'étouffe un rire, alors c'était que pour ça?!

24 décembre 1975

-Meda? Cissy? Chuchote ma soeur en avançant à tâtons dans le noir.

-Ici Bella, je chuchote à mon tour en allumant ma baguette, Tu cherches à fuir Tante Dorothea toi aussi?

Je vois ma soeur hocher doucement la tête.

-Franchement, j'aimerais bien qu'elle arrête de vouloir nous marier avec tout ce qui bouge, marmonna Cissy avec un sourire ennuyé, Elle a toujours pas compris que c'était moi que Lucius avait demandé d'épouser...

-T'inquiète pas pour ton Lucius, je ne te le volerai pas et puis en plus je suis promise à Rabastan Lestranges depuis ma naissance.

-Oh mais pas juste toi Bella, elle a parlé de casé Meda avec lui aussi! S'exclame un peu fort Cissy.

-Moi j'ai Ted, je murmure alors que du bruit nous parvient du corridor, Faîtes moins de bruits les filles...

La porte s'ouvre doucement au bout de la pièce.

-Les filles? demande une voix tremblante que je devine à Regulus, Vous êtes-là?

-Pousse Reg, grogne Sirius derrière-lui.

-Mais y fait noir! S'exclame son frère.

-T'as treize ans par Godric!

-Oui et?! demande Reg en haussant le ton.

-Chuuut! on lance toute en même temps mes soeurs et moi.

-Ah! Je te l'avais dis qu'elles étaient là., clame Sirius d'un ton arrogant.

Les deux garçons allument leur baguette et se dirigent vers nous après avoir bien fermé la porte.

-Alors? On joue à quoi? Action/Vérité? demande Sirius avec le sourire de celui qui aime faire des mauvais coup.

Et c'est repartit pour un merveilleux réveillons entouré de ceux de ma famille que j'aime le plus.

3 juillet 1976

-Ok, qu'est-ce que t'as à nous dire? demande Cissy qui veut retournée à sa lettre pour Lucius.

En ce dimanche matin, Sirius nous a tous réunie dans le salon de l'arbre généalogique.

-Je veux que vous soyez les premiers au courant, je pars habité chez James...

Nous le regardons tous avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu peux pas être sérieux! murmure Bella, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est pas vous qui vivez avec votre mère sur le dos par prétexte que vous êtes aller à Griffondor...

Bella saute du divan où elle est assise pour serrer Sirius dans ses bras, je me lève à mon tour, suivi de Cissy et Reg. Nous nous faisons un câlin de groupe, probablement le dernier.

-Pourquoi? demande soudainement Regulus.

-Parce que James est mon meilleur ami et c'est pratiquement un frère pour moi et il y a Jade aussi, et Lily habite chez lui depuis que ses parents sont morts et elle, elle est comme une soeur. En plus les parents de James sont géniaux et ne sont pas anti-Griffondor.

Nous le serons tous dans nos bras une dernière fois puis il part.

19 juillet 1978

-Je comprends pas!

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas Meda?

-Je comprends pas que tu doivent toujours te marier! Rabastan est mort non?

-Oui, mais il restait Rodolphus qui n'était promis à personne alors...

-Mais tu aimais Rabastan! Tu portais son enfant Merlin!

-Ça ne fait que prouver qu'aimer c'est de la merde, et que les enfants c'est aussi de la merde vu que je l'ai perdu.

-Mais Bella!

-Non Meda je ne veux plus en entendre parler! Aides-moi donc à mettre mon voile au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

Je ronchonne mais fait tout de même ce qu'elle m'a dit. Depuis la mort de son fiancé ma soeur n'est plus la même, je l'ai même entendu dire à père qu'elle voulait êtres dans les partisans du Lord Noir, j'espère qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse...Aujourd'hui ma soeur change de nom, aujourd'hui Bellatrix Black devient Bellatrix Lestranges.

27 juin 1979

-Meda tu viens? me demande mon époux alors que je regard une dernière fois Poudlard

-J'arrive!

Ça y est, j'ai fuit loin de mes parents avec Ted et Dora, j'ai marié Ted en secret l'été passé quand j'ai appris que j'était enceinte. Il y avait seulement nous, mes soeur et mes cousins...j'ai revu Sirius! J'étais tellement contente! Et aujourd'hui,

quand la septième année c'est fini, j'ai pris Dora que Dumbledore avait acceptée de cachée et avec Ted on a fuit la gare en transplanant. Heureuse, c'est le mot, je suis heureuse.

26 juillet 1980

-Meda! Une lettre pour toi viens d'arriver par la poste Moldue.

J'hausse un sourcil, qui peut bien m'avoir envoyé une lettre? Je prends l'enveloppe de papier des mains de Ted et je l'ouvre.

 _Meda,_

 _j'ai bien reçu toutes tes lettres depuis l'année passé et j'ai respectée ton voeux de ne pas en recevoir, pour que personne ne saches où tu habites. Cependant j'aimerais te demander une faveur, j'aimerais que tu sois présente à mon mariage le 31 juillet. La cérémonie se fait chez les Malefoy. Tu comprendra qu'il faudra que tu ingurgite du polynectar. Je t'en ai envoyé d'ailleurs, regarde dans l'enveloppe, elle est plus grande qu'il n'y paraît. Si tu accepte de venir présente toi à l'entré comme étant Mme. Madelaine Debusy, et s'il te plait, amène-moi des photo de ta petite famille. J'espère que Dora et Ted vont bien, et toi aussi cela va de soi!_

 _Ta soeur qui t'aime et à qui tu manques_

 _Cissy_

Dès que j'ai finit de lire la lettre, j'attrape un bout de parchemin et je m'empresse d'écrire la réponse pour soeur.

 _Je serai présente,_

 _Je t'aime et tu me manques aussi_

 _Meda_

31 juillet 1980

-Votre nom Madame que je puisse vérifier que vous êtes sur la liste?me demande un homme au allure de majordome, ce qu'il est probablement d'ailleurs

Debusy, je lui réponds d'un ton hautain.

Celle dont j'ai prit l'apparence m'a tout l'air d'un femme haut placée et odieuse alors je joue le jeu. L'homme me laisse entrer et me voilà dans le manoir Malefoy. Sombre et lugubre, je ne vois pas comment ma petite Narcissa si pleine de joie de vivre pourra habiter ici. J'avance à grand pas et je vois un porte où s'est écris "Future mariée" juste à côté de la porte qui mène vers le jardin où aura lieu la cérémonie. J'ouvre doucement la porte et j'aperçois ma soeur, seule devant un miroir.

-Cissy? je dis en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Elle se retourne et me sourit.

-Meda! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu est pu venir! As-tu les photos que je t'ai demandé?

J'hoche la tête en souriant et la prends dans mes bras.

-Tu es splendide petite soeur., je sors les photos du sac à main et les lui donne, Tiens, Dora est métamorphomage...

Ma soeur regarde les photos avec des yeux pleins de tendresse et lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers moi je vois qu'elle pleure.

-Meda, je suis enceinte de cinq mois, m'annonce-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Je lui souris et la félicite, je comprends mieux son choix de robe aussi bouffante. Je sais qu'elle sera heureuse avec Lucius parce qu'ils s'aiment. Alors aujourd'hui, même si ma soeur devient une Malefoy, je ne m'en fait pas pour elle, tant qu'elle est heureuse...moi ça me va.

28 février 1981

Ce matin à la première page de la gazette, il y avait une photo de mon petit cousin, l'adorable Regulus âgé de seulement 19 ans. Mort. Il n'en savent pas la raison mais le fait est là, il est mort.

1 novembre 1981

 _Andromeda,_

 _ma soeur,_

 _je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste encore en liberté, j'en profite donc pour t'écrire. Tu as renié notre famille, comme Sirius et, comme pour lui, je tiens à te dire que je ne souhaiterai jamais ta mort, mais en prison, il se peut que je devienne folle. Sache que si un jour j'en sort, je ne serai probablement plus jamais la même._

 _De plus, IL n'y est pour rien._

 _Je t'aimerai toujours ma soeur_

 _Bellatrix L._

Je fermai la lettre de ma soeur et ouvrit la seconde.

 _Meda,_

 _Pettigrew les a trahis,_

 _Je n'étais pas leur gardien du secret j'avais refusé et proposé Pettigrew. Tu sais que je ne les aurais jamais trahis, ils étaient tout pour moi. Depuis sa mort à Elle du moins. Dans un sens ils n'auront pas tord de me juger coupable de leur meurtre, c'est moi qui leur ai proposé le Traitre. Je vais le tuer, au moins j'aurai une bonne raison d'aller à Azkaban, mais prends gardes Meda, il m'échappera peut-être, c'est un animagus rat après tout._

 _Je t'aime ma cousine adoré, et si tu parles un jour à Cissy, dit lui que je l'aime aussi._

 _Sirius_

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues tels de minuscules rivières. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'attrapai un parchemin et une plume.

 _Cissy,_

 _IL n'y est pour rien s'est le rat qui a fait le coup, pas le chien. D'ailleurs celui-ci t'aime et veut aller régler son compte au rat. Je sais que Bella t'a écris aussi, j'espère que ton mari n'ira pas en prison aussi. J'espère aussi que Drago se porte bien._

 _Je t'aime ma soeur_

 _Meda_

20 juin 1994

-Sirius! Je cris en sautant dans les bras de mon cousin.

-Oh ma Meda, comment vas-tu? Ta fille est magnifique! Une métamorphomage fantastique. Me sourit-il, il est toujours aussi beau, du haut de ses 34 ans.

-Je vais bien, je vais mieux depuis que tu nous est revenu. Tu sais j'ai eu du mal à y croire, il y a un an, quand on a annoncé que tu avais fuis d'Azkaban, et pourtant te voilà devant moi.

Sirius me sourit en me serrant fort contre lui. Ma Nymphadora entra alors dans la pièce et sourit, voyant que, enfin, j'étais un peu heureuse.

18 juin 1996

-Nous devons y allez Meda, nous sommes des combattant. Me dit Sirius alors que je pleurais de peur contre mon Ted.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, moi je ne compte pas mourir tout de suite. Me sourit Nymphadora.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir, il ne veut pas me causer encore plus de peine mais je sais que lui veut mourir, je sais qu'il ne lui reste que Remus et le jeune Harry et que de le voir aussi ressemblant à son père et à sa tante, dont il ignore l'existence, le fait souffrir. Depuis la mort de celle qu'il aimait il n'était déjà plus heureux alors quand deux de ses meilleurs amis sont mort à leur tour, il est devenu l'ombre de lui même.

-S'il-te-plait Sirius, reviens-moi. Je murmures alors que ma fille et lui disparaissent en transplannant.

1 juillet 1996

Je pleures encore la mort de mon cousin, je sais que ma propre soeur l'a tué...comment a-t-elle pu faire ça? Comment a-t-elle pu le tué lui? Je n'ose pas ouvrir la lettre noir que je tiens dans mes mains. Je sais qu'elle vient de ma soeur ainé, ma meurtrière de soeur. Mais il faut que je l'ouvres, il le faut.

 _Andromeda,_

 _Je sais que tu m'en veux et, crois moi, je m'en veut aussi. Saches tout de même qu'il me l'a demander, juste avant la bataille, il m'a demander de le tuer. J'ai eu pitié Meda, j'ai eu pitié de toute la douleur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux et dans son faux sourire. Mais maintenant, je m'en veux. J'essaie de me rassurer en me disant qu'il a retrouver sa Potter. Qu'il a retrouvé ses trois Potter. Mais rien n'y fais. Je suis mauvaise. J'admire le seigneur des ténèbres parce que lui, il ne semble pas souffrir de sa méchanceté. Peut-importe la haine que tu éprouves envers moi, tu resteras toujours ma soeur car moi aussi j'éprouve cette haine envers moi-même._

 _Bellatrix_

Bon sang, Sirius, qu'as-tu fais...

3 mai 1998

Non, non, non, NON! Pas ma fille, pas ma Nymphadora, ma petite Dora, ma petite Tonks à moi. Pourquoi mon Ted et puis elle? Bella est morte elle aussi, je sais que c'est elle qui a tué ma fille, et cette fois-ci je ne saurai jamais si c'était par pur méchanceté ou pas. Il ne me reste que mon petit Teddy Lupin, mon petit orphelin à moi. Et ma petite soeur, il me reste ma Cissy.

1 juin 1998

 _Meda,_

 _Maintenant que la guerre est finie j'ai espoir que l'ont puisse enfin se revoir. J'étais là Meda, quand le sort de mort de notre soeur a touché ta fille. Il ne lui était pas adressé à elle mais au mangemort qui se battait contre elle et qui avait l'avantage, mais au dernier moment ta fille a bougé de quelque centimètre alors c'est elle que le sort à fouetter. Je suis terriblement désolé je sais que tu as tout perdu sauf ton petit Teddy. Elle a essayé de sauvé ta fille mais elle l'a tué. C'est là qu'elle s'est laissé tué par Molly Weasley. Elle s'en voulait de te faire le même mal qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Ma soeur, ma chère soeur, dans notre groupe de cinq il ne reste que toi et moi._

 _Je t'aime ma soeur et tu me manque terriblement._

 _Cissy_

Je t'aime aussi ma soeur.


	18. Pour une petite chicane

Dans la grande salle, un "troupeau" de 1ere année s'apprêtait à faire son entrée dans les maisons de Poudlard, parmi eux se trouvaient 2 enfants de Weasley, un en portait le nom, l'autre était une Potter.

Cette année était la seule année où tous les enfants Weasley-Potter allaient être à Poudlard en même temps.

En effet, à la table de Serdaigle se trouvait déjà Molly Weasley, en 5e année, et Dominique Weasley, en 6e année. À la table des Poufsoufle se trouvait déjà Roxanne Weasley, en 6e année, Lucy Weasley en 3e année et Louis Weasley, en 4e année. À la table des Serpentards se trouvait déjà Rose Weasley et Albus Potter, tous les 2 en 2e année. À la table des Gryffondors se trouvait Victoire Weasley, en 7e année, James Potter et Fred Weasley, tous les 2 en 3e année.

Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley, eux, attendait la répartition.

Bon commençons...Andro, Jamy! Dit le professeur McGonagall

Les noms passa, puis on arriva au P.

Potter, Lily!

La rouquine s'avança, la directrice posa le choipeau sur sa tête et celui si s'exclama haut et fort:

Encore un enfant de Weasley! Mais c'est la 11e cette année! Mmm voyons où je vais t'envoyé...SERPENTARD!

La jeune fille se précipita vers son frère et sa cousine de Serpentard pendant que la répartition continuait. Quand se fut au tour de Hugo Weasley, le choipeau cria un DOUZE?! et fini par l'envoyé à Serpentard lui aussi. C'est alors que la directrice se leva pour parler.

Je souhaite avant tous à féliciter nos deux préfets en chef, Victoire Weasley de Gryffondors et Teddy Lupin, de Serpentard! Sinon, bon repas!

Tous le monde parla des nouveaux préfet-en-chef, qui ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis une dispute i ans, dans le temps où ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Pourtant, c'était les 2 personnes les plus convoité de l'école, Victoire ayant des origines Vélane et Teddy, étant métamorphomage.

Deux mois déjà c'était écoulé depuis le début des cours, et Victoire faisait de son mieux pour ne pas croiser Teddy, se qui n'était pas facile puisqu'ils partageait le même dortoir. Ce soir là, Victoire prenait tranquillement un bain, dans se qui semblait plutôt être un piscine, confortablement accoté sur un petit coussin, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit jusqu'à ce que...la porte s'ouvrit. Teddy se trouvait dans l'encadrement de porte et semblait ne pas encore avoir remarqué la présence de la Gryffondors nue, dans le bain. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il rougit.

Oh! Vic! Désolé, j'ai pas fait attention! Débita-t-il rapidement

Ça va, mais pourrait tu me passer une serviette, s'il te plaît?

Le jeune Serpentard rougit et lui tendit une serviette. Elle se leva sans aucune gêne et commença à s'essuyer devant l'adolescent, ébahi.

Voyons Ted! On dirait que t'as jamais vu une femme nue!

Non! Si...enfin je veux dire que oui j'ai déjà vu...ça...

Ça?!

Ben oui, une femme...nue...

La jeune femme enroula sa serviette autour de son sublime corps et sortit. Mais en passant devant Teddy elle frôla son intimité déjà bien durci et le prit par la main. Victoire emmena son ami dans le salon, dans l'intention d'arrangé cette vielle dispute une bonne fois pour toute.

Teddy, pourquoi?! Demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant dans le divan.

Pourquoi quoi?! Demanda à son tour celui-ci d'un ton étonné

Pourquoi on s'était disputé? Pourquoi on se parle plus? Pourquoi? Pourquoi!

Oh...et bien ça a commencé le jour avant notre départ pour poudlard...

#Flash back#

Victoire se tient dans le coin de sa chambre, Teddy est à côté d'elle et ils discutent.

Vic!Ted! Venez ici! S'écria Fleur

Les deux jeunes de 11 ans descendent rapidement à la cuisine. Fleur les attends avec 2 capes de sorciers, l'une noir et l'autre grise.

Laquelle? Leur demande la

Ted se précipite vers la noire en même temps que Victoire et ils se l'arrachent mutuellement des mains. Teddy, plus fort que la jeune fille, finit par la prendre et marquer son nom dessus. Victoire se mets à pleurer.

T'es méchant Ted! Je voulais la noir!

Mais tu l'auras pas! Nananinanère!

Je veux que tu me la donne!

Non!

Oui!

Non je ne te donnerai plus rien! T'es qu'une petite peste trop gâté!

La main de la jeune Weasley se retrouva sur la joue du jeune Lupin. Il la regarda méchamment avant de lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais lui parler et qu'elle n'était plus sa meilleure amie...

#Fin Flash back#

...et puis nous ne nous sommes plus parlé jusqu'à...il y a deux mois. Lui expliqua Teddy.

Juste pour ça!?

Oui, et désolé d'avoir dit que tu n'étais qu'une peste...

Désolé de t'avoir giflé...

Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant de se sauter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La serviette de la Gryffondors tomba et elle pu sentir contre son intimité, séparer seulement par le boxer du Serpentard, l'intimité bien durci de se dernier. La jeune fille fut soudainement prise d'une pulsion sexuelle intense et elle déshabilla Teddy d'une main pendant que l'autre approchait sa tête de la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent et finirent par faire l'amour sur le divan de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Lorsque plus d'une heure plus tard ils eurent terminé, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de soufflé en même temps un Je t'aime et de s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ne se rendant pas compte de la lumière blanche qu'ils propageaient.

Plus loin, la directrice regardait la tour des préfets-en-chef d'un oeil critique.

Vous saviez Albus! Dit elle à l'intention du tableau de l'ancien directeur. C'est pour cela que vous m'avez dit de les choisir tous les deux!

Je savais en effet qu'ils étaient les âmes-soeurs de la prophétien des quadruplais de la nature! Lui répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

9 mois plus tard, Victoire donnait naissance à 2 garçons et à 2 filles.

Adam contrôlait le feu, Jimmy la terre , Gabrielle le vent et Kelly l'eau. Les quadruplais de la nature allaient changé le monde...


	19. Rendre hommage

Lorsque Victoire descendit dans le salon pour sa fête en cet année 2023, plusieurs réaction la suivirent.

-Victoire! Voyons donc, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? S'exclama son père.

La jeune femme qui venait de descendre les marchent avait les cheveux rose et portait un jean noir, des bottine de la même couleur et un chandail noir un peu déchirer où l'on pouvait apercevoir l'inscription: ɛʂɬ-ƈɛ ųŋ ą۷ıơŋ? ɛʂɬ-ƈɛ ųŋ ɧɛƖıƈơ℘ɬɛཞɛ? ŋơŋ! ƈ'ɛʂɬ ųŋɛ ʂơཞƈıɛཞɛ ʂųཞ ųŋ ცąƖąı!

-Aurais-tu oublié qu'on se rend au cimetière, comme tous les ans, pour rendre hommage aux décédés de guerre? Rajouta sa mère.

-Justement maman, justement, ne fit que répondre la jeune Weasley

-Justement?! Justement quoi Vic! S'indigna Fleur

-Tu verras maman, tu verras, souris Dominique en entrant dans la cuisine, ses cheveux blonds-roux frisé avec une passe rose dans les cheveux. Elle portait d'ailleurs un jean pâle et un coton-ouaté de la même couleur que sa passe.

-Dominique Weasley! Depuis quand portes-tu du rose? Demanda Bill, au comble de l'exaspération.

-Depuis que c'est aujourd'hui. Répondit évasivement la plus jeune de ses filles.

Fleur soupira, agacé avant d'aller chercher son fils, Louis, qui, par chance, était normal. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cimetière, ils se rendirent compte que leurs filles n'étaient pas les seules à être bizarrement accoutrés. Teddy Lupin avait l'habitude d'avoir l'apparence d'un beau jeune homme à la chevelure bleu-turquoise, cette journée là, cependant...il abordait des cheveux châtains, un corps grand et maigrichon parsemé de cicatrice et portait des vêtements déchirer par endroit. Augusta Londubat, elle, arborait fièrement des cheveux plat noir, alors qu'elle était blonde, elle portait un jean foncé avec un pull rouge représentant une poursuiveuse et un souaffle, alors qu'elle n'appréciait pas le Quidditch. James Potter, lui, s'était teint les cheveux en roux et portait un ensemble rouge, de la boutique Weasley&Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Finalement, Fred Weasley II était comme à l'habitude mais serrait dans sa main une étrange manette et chicotait avec Molly Weasley.

Lorsque tous les invités furent arrivé, c'est à dire les Weasley, les Potter, Teddy Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, les Londubat et les Scamander, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre et tous ceux qui semblait étrange montèrent sur scène, c'est à dire Victoire, Teddy, Dominique, James, Molly, Augusta et Fred.

-Bonjour à tous, si mes amis sont déguiser ainsi aujourd'hui, c'est pour rendre hommage à certaine personne, commença Fred.

-En effet, plusieurs personnes sont mortes dans cette guerre, cependant, aujourd'hui, nous voulions rendre hommage à cinq personne en particulier. Continua Molly avant de se reculer et de laisser Teddy avancé.

-Salut tout le monde, salua-t-il, comme vous le savez déja, j'ai perdu mes deux parents durant la bataille finale. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris la décision de ressembler à mon père. Ça fait maintenant vingt-cinq ans que lui et ma mère sont morts. Mon père était un homme formidable d'après les dirent de tous, bien que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le connaitre. Les photo que vous seront représenter le montrerons jusqu'à sa rencontre avec ma mère

Fred appuya sur le bouton de sa manette et des photos apparurent dans le vide. Ils représentait les maraudeurs, le professeur Lupin, les dernières années passées avec Sirius. Puis Victoire s'avança et vient se placer à côté de Teddy, lui prenant la main.

-Nymphadora Tonks n'a jamais aimé son prénom, elle disait qu'elle s'appelait Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Maugrey et Andromeda, eux, l'appelaient Dora. Elle était métamorphomage et arborait des cheveux roses, c'était une femme pleine de vie et j'aurais adoré là connaitre. Sourit Victoire alors que des photos de la mère de Teddy défilaient, la montrant même petite, avec les maraudeurs, chatouillant celui qui deviendrait le père de son enfants. Il y avait aussi plusieurs photo de Charlie et elle, meilleurs amis du monde jusqu'à ce qu'il parte en Roumanie, passa ensuite les photos jusqu'à son arrivée dans l'ordre.

Victoire et Teddy s'embrassèrent alors doucement et les photos du couples apparurent. Plusieurs personnes commencèrent à pleurer, dont Andromeda.

Puis ce fut au tour de James, qui expliqua qu'il avait voulu rendre hommage à son oncle, Fred Weasley, parce que c'était un modèle pour lui comme pour tant d'autre. Des photos des jumeaux Weasley apparurent et plusieurs sourirent, mélancoliques. Parfois des éclats de rire retentissaient, personne ne leur en voulait parce que certaines photos étaient vraiment hilarante. Puis Augusta s'avança et parla de Katie Bell et embrassa James, des photos du couple de Fred et Katie apparurent. Puis Dominique s'avança et parla de Lavande Brown.

Cette année là, les gens comprirent enfin qu'il ne servait à rien de pleurer encore des gens morts il y a longtemps. Il comprirent que voir leur amis et familles heureux seraient leur souhait à tous. Alors tout le monde sourit, les couples s'embrassèrent et tous passèrent à autre chose.

Car il ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sorts et sur celui des autres.


	20. Réunion d'anciens élèves

Dumbledore attendait patiemment ces anciens élèves, il avait eu la brillante idée de réunir tous ceux qui avait quitté Poudlard il y a cinq ans. Parmi eux, plusieurs avaient envi de savoir ce qu'était devenu les fameux maraudeurs. Bien entendu, tous les élèves devenu mangemort n'avaient pas été invité. Le directeur de Poudlard ouvrit les portes. Tous ceux qui attendait derrière entrèrent. Alors que presque tous étaient là, Franck Londubat entra en compagnie de deux femmes qui semblaient enceintes toutes deux de plusieurs mois. La première était sa femme, Alice, avec qui il était depuis leur 5e année à Poudlard. La deuxième était la meilleure amie de sa femme, Lily, dont personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenu. Dès qu'ils se furent installé à une table vide, les portes se rouvrirent mais cette fois sur deux personnes. Il s'agissait de Remus Lupin et de Sirius Black. Plusieurs sifflement se firent entendre, les deux hommes s'étant encore embelli avec le temps. Sirius sourit et ses yeux semblèrent cherché quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans la salle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la table où venait tout juste de s'asseoir Lily et les Londubat. Il s'approcha donc de la table et, à la surprise générale, s'assit au coté de Lily l'enlaca presque tendrement et embrassa son ventre je murmurant quelque chose que seul Lily et Remus semblèrent entendre. Ces derniers éclatèrent de rire alors que Lily enlaçais à son tour Sirius puis se tournait vers Remus pour faire de même, Remus qui caressa le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme. Puis Lily demanda:

-Où est James? Et Peter?

-Peter ne pourra pas venir, répondit Remus, il a un empêchement.

-Et James sera probablement en retard, comme toujours, compléta Sirius.

Une demi heure passa et personne n'osa demander à Lily de qui elle était enceinte, puis les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, dévoilant un James Potter plus beau que jamais. Plusieurs femmes célibataires se mirent à sifflé mais James n'en tenu pas compte et s'approcha de la table où se trouvait ses amis Remus et Sirius, il les salua avant de se tourné vers Alice et Franck, d'enlacé cette dernière et de lui murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rigoler et de faire une accolade à Franck. Puis il se tourna vers Lily et s'approcha doucement. La jeune femme le regarda avant d'exploser.

-Une demi-heure James! Une demi-heure qu'on t'attends! T'aurais pas pu arrivé à l'heure pour une fois?

-Mais Lily.., t'enta le pauvre homme.

-Non James, je ne veux rien entendre.

Elle se leva et quitta la grande salle après avoir expliquer qu'elle devait aller au toilette. Quand elle revient, James était entouré de jeunes femmes le voulant toutes pour elles.

-Non Jeanne! J'ai une femme qui est enceinte de plusieurs mois et je ne compte pas la trompé. T'entait-il d'expliquer à une jeune femme avec qui il était sortie en 6e année. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils avant de tourné les talons et de se posé près de Lily.

-L'idiot, il croit quand même pas que je vais le croire. C'est impossible qu'il est une femme et que celle-ci soit enceinte, voyons!

-Et pourquoi cela? Demanda Lily, curieuse.

-Parce que s'il est avec quelqu'un c'est qu'il m'a oublié, commença à blablater Jeanne.

Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à se qu'elle voit James arrivé derrière Lily. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui et il lui montra du doigt Remus qui semblait gêné par l'attention que lui portait plusieurs femmes. Jeanne s'impatienta.

-Dis Potter, tu ne pourrais pas nous laisser tranquille? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Pardon? Qui? Demandèrent Lily et James en même temps.

-James Potter, pourrais-tu me laisser tranquille avec Evans?

-Potter, répliqua la jeune femme, je m'appelle Lily Potter.

Tous ceux qui avait entendu la jeune femme les regardèrent bouche bée avant de voir James se penché pour embrassé Lily. La collant contre son torse, puis Sirius fit son apparition.

-Hey, faites attention à ne pas écraser mon filleul!


	21. Rien qu'une amitié

5 juin 2005

Le jeune Teddy s'ennuyais au Terrier où toute la famille Weasley-Potter se réunissait pour le déménagement de

Bill et Fleur Weasley qui, jusqu'à présent, habitait en france.. En effet, les autres enfants n'avaient même pas encore 3 ans alors que Teddy, lui, en avait 6. Sa marraine, Ginny, abordait un ventre bien rond, presqu'au terme de sa première grossesse. Il voyait assez souvenu Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient pas d'enfant, George et Angelina qu'y n'avaient que le petit Fred, à peine âgé d'un mois. Il voyait quelque fois Percy et Audrey, qui eux avaient la petite Molly, âgé de presque 2 ans. Mais, il n'y avait personne avec qui Teddy pouvait joué. Son parrain Harry, cher qui il habitait, lui avait dit qu'il y aurait une surprise pour lui aujourd'hui. Mais Teddy ne voyait pas qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être. Il était assis contre un arbre du jardin lorsqu'il entendit un "poc" typique des transplanages. Puis il entendit des cris de joie. Et une voix forte, PappyArthur, l'appela. Le petit garçon se dirigea donc vers la cuisine. Là se trouvait 4 personnes que Teddy ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu. Un homme aux cheveux longs et roux avec une cicatrice sur le visage, un ravissante femme aux cheveux blonds et deux autres personnes qui semblait en bas âges caché derrière les adultes.

Teddy? Demanda le seul homme inconnu.

Oui Répondit celui-ci, hésitant

Comme tu as grandi! S'exclama la belle femme

Vous me connaissez? Demanda Teddy

Oui mon petit, se sont Bill et Fleur Weasley et leurs enfants, Dominique qui a 2 ans et Victoire qui en a..3 c'est ça?. Lui expliqua MammyMolly.

Moi j'ai 5 ans MammyMolly! S'exclama indigné une petite blonde en allant devant son père

Moi j'ai 6 ans bientôt 7 Dit le jeune Lupin

Tu veux bien jouée avec moi? lui avait demander Victoire

Oui, je peux t'appeler Vicky?

Oui!

Et c'est comme ça que la plus grande des amitiés se créa.

9 septembre 2009

Maman! s'exclama la jolie Weasley Dépêche-toi! Je ne veux pas manquer Teddy!

Oui Victoire, je me dépêche. Lui dit Fleur, sa mère

La jeune fille grogna et attendis que sa mère soit prête avant de partir pour le quai 9 et 3/4 pour dire au revoir à Teddy, son meilleur ami, qui partait pour sa première année à Pourlard. Arrivé sur le quai, elle chercha le jeune métamorphomage aux cheveux bleus du regard.

VICKY! S'écria une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnu aussitôt.

TEDDY!

La semi-vélane sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui la serra fort contre elle .

Tu vas me manquer Teddy.. se lamenta Victoire

Toi aussi mon coeur Lui répondit le jeune Lupin

Ils se sourirent et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que les élèves durent rejoindre le train. Teddy embrassa son amie sur la joue et parti.

5 juin 2015

Deux adolescents était accoter contre un arbre, collé ensemble, la jeune fille avait la tête sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. C'est alors que Jacob, Jacky, Mérédith et Kelly-Ann se joignirent à eux. Les jumeaux Jacky et Jacob Thomas allaient être en 7e, de la même année que Teddy alors que Méredith Johnson et Kelly-Ann Finnigan allaient être en 5e, comme Victoire. 2 ans séparaient les filles des garçons et pourtant depuis 5 ans ils étaient inséparable grâce à Teddy et Victoire.

On joue a "J'ai jamais...? Proposa Jacky qui avait emmené deux caisse de whisky pur-feu

Ouais! Acceptèrent-ils tous

Ok, je commence, J'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un! Dit Mérédith

Les seuls à boire furent Teddy et Victoire

Ted? Vic? Jamais? S'étonna Jacob

Jamais... Dirent-ils d'une même voix

Tous les regardèrent étonné, ils étaient, en effet, les deux personnes les plus convoité de tout Poudlard. Puis ils continuèrent à jouer.

Plus tard dans la soirée, dans le chalet qu'ils avaient loués tous les 6, ils durent répartir les chambres. 3 chambres, 3 lits double, 3 filles, 3 gars, 1 problème.

Eux, Jacob et Jacky dans la chambre rouge. Mérédith et moi dans la chambre mauve et puis, Teddy et Victoire dans la chambre principale, la bleue. Décida me suis dit que puisque vous êtes meilleurs amis...

Ça me va moi! Dit Teddy

Moi aussi! Dit Victoire

Dans leur chambre, Ted et Vic parlaient.

T'as jamais embrassé personne? T'es encore...vierge? Demanda Teddy, curieux

Jamais, oui je suis encore vierge et toi?

Moi aussi, mais dit, t'as pas l'impression que ne jamais avoir fait ces choses là nous rends moins...normal?

Oui...

L'adolescent se rapprocha de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que son fronts soi contre le sien et que leurs haleines se mêlent.

Je peux t'embrasser Demanda le jeune homme

Oui Répondit la jeune femme

C'est alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent, de plus en plus chaudement.

Je t'aime Dit Victoire entre deux baisers

Moi aussi

Et ils firent l'amour, en prenant bien soin d'insonoriser la pièce et de se protéger.

2 mai 2018

Une jeune femme blonde se promenait dans Poudlard, caressant son ventre bien arrondi par 5 mois de grossesse. Personne, appart ses amies et l'élus de son coeur ne savaient qui était le père. Elle était tombé enceinte en "fêtant" un peu trop la nuit du 31 décembre au 1er janvier. Personne, même pas les professeurs, n'avaient osé dire à ses parents qu'elle était enceinte. Tout le monde sauf eux le savaient pourtant. Elle venait d'avoir 18 ans, aujourd'hui. Elle en avait donc 17 lorsqu'elle était tombé enceinte. Son ventre était plus gros que la normal puisqu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Elle se dirigeais présentement vers le bureau de son professeur de métamorphose. Elle cogna et attendis. Dès qu'il ouvrit elle lui sauta dans les bras.

Teddy! Se sont des jumeaux! Une fille et un garçon! S'exclama-t-elle, de joie.

Son petit-ami sourit. Il allait être père 2 fois!

C'est merveilleux Vicky! Mais...tu sais que demain on va chez toi pour une semaine? Les vacances de la victoire...tu te rappelle que tu ne peux plus cacher que t'es enceinte?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et acquiesça.

Je sais mais on leur dira que c'est toi le père.

Le jeune homme de 19 ans se mit à stresser mais sa merveilleuse petite-amie l'embrassa, lui faisant oublié tous ses soucis.

3 mai 2018

Le jeune couple sortit du train en prenant soin de garder une distance raisonnable entre eux, Teddy étant professeur et Victoire élève. La jeune fille portait une veste large, appartenant à Teddy, qui laissait quand même voir la forme de son ventre en dessous. Ils s'approchèrent de Harry qui devait les emmener chez Bill et Fleur. Dès que celui-ci vit Victoire il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Wouha! S'exclama-t-il. Tu sais qui est le père au moins?

Bien sur que oui! Je ne couche qu'avec mon petit-ami moi! S'exclama la jeune fille, insultée

T'as un petit-ami? Qui? Depuis quand? Demanda Harry

Oui, secret, depuis 3 ans.

Depuis 3 ans? S'écria Harry tout en les menant jusqu'à la voiture.

Personne ne parla durant tout le trajet. C'est juste lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chaumière au coquillage que le parrain de Teddy ouvrit la bouche pour souhaiter bonne chance à la jeune Weasley.

Maman, papa! Je suis là! s'écria Victoire en entrant chez elle.

Nous sommes dans le salon mon ange! lui répondit sa mère

Les deux jeunes adultes se dirigèrent vers le salon, où Bill se tenait dos à eux, jouant au échecs avec sa femme, qui dès qu'elle vit Victoire poussa un cri.

Hii!

Le père de Vic se retourna et dès qu'il la vit, se leva en serrant les poings.

C'est qui le connard qui t'as pris ta virginité sans même prendre de précautions?! explosa-t-il

De 1, c'est le gars que j'aime. De 2, ça fait trois ans que je ne suis plus vierge!

Ok, alors qui est le connard qui t'as fait perde ta virginité à 15 ans et c'est qui le gars qui t'as mise enceinte! continua de crié son père

C'est le même! Explosa à son tour Victoire

Fleur et Teddy, qui jusqu'à là était restés muets intervinrent.

Bill calme toi! Dit doucement Fleur

Pas avant d'avoir trouvé se connard! S'exclama-t-il

Il quitta la pièce et ils entendirent la porte claqué

J'espère que ton petit-ami habite loin! Dit Fleur

Non, il est ici mon petit-ami! lui répondit sa fille.

Ici? Où ça? demanda , curieuse

Ici! Dit alors Teddy

Teddy? Victoire!? Tu sors avec...Teddy? Ton meilleur ami!

Celle qui allait devenir grand-mère sauta dans les bras de son gendre.

Comme je suis contente!

Plus tard Bill revint et appris que c'était Teddy le "connard" cela lui pris quelque jours avant d'accepter la nouvelle mais il l'accepta.

6 octobre 2018

Toute la famille était réunis dans la chaumière au coquillage, autour de Loana et Logan Lupin, née le 1 octobre 2018.


	22. Saoule

Ça y est, c'est décidée! Aujourd'hui je perds ma virginité!

-Euh Rose?

Merlin, sois Alice peut lire dans les pensées soit j'ai pensés tout haut.

-J'ai pensés tout haut?

Question idiote, mais bon, je suis saoule, c'est pardonnable.

-Oui, rigole ma meilleure amie, je crois qu'elle est saoule elle aussi.

Je fais une analyse rapide de la salle de bal du manoir, il doit y avoir au moins deux cents personnes de plus que les septièmes années, dont je fait partie. Dire que cette fête est organisé pour notre graduation. Fini Poudlard! J'aperçois Lily qui s'approche de nous avec son copain, Logan.

-Hey les filles! Nous salut-elle, Je suis écoeurer! J'ai hâte d'avoir enfin dix-sept ans! L'âge légale pour boire de l'alcool!

Je vois en effet qu'elle marche tout à fait droit. Ma cousine s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais son petit ami prends d'assaut sa bouche. Merlin, elle ne doit pas avoir de problème avec sa vie sexuelle, elle, au moins. Je soupire. Voyons voir les hommes qui se trouve dans la salle. Hmm, nan, tous des laidrons, mais merlin? Où sont passé Scorpius, Juan et Tobias? Pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui ils sont, une petites description s'imposent.

Tobias Larivière est le fils du cousin de tante Fleur, il a 23 ans, un torse parfaitement sculpté, des cheveux blonds dorés ondulés jusqu'à ses épaules et des yeux bleus océan. Franchement, j'dirais pas non à une partie de jambe en l'air avec lui! Plus grand que moi d'environ 5 pouces et bronzé à souhait, accompagné de son accent français tout à fait craquant. Juan Hugo, son meilleur ami avec qui il allait à Beaubalais, a 25 ans. Des cheveux bruns foncés toujours dans les airs, des yeux bruns chocolats hypnotisant, un torse musclé, bronzé à souhait et de la même taille que Tobias. Lui aussi j'dirais pas non. Finalement, il y a Scorpius Malefoy. Scorp est un garçons d'environ 3 pouces de plus que moi, il à les cheveux blonds toujours décoiffés, des yeux bleus-gris typiquement malfoyen et un torse divinement parfait, sculpté et musclé par le Quidditch. Il a dix-huit ans et c'est mon meilleur ami et celui d'Albus, qui est mon cousin et le copain d'Alice, ils allaient tout deux à Serpentard. Lui, je lui sauterais dessus sur le champ.

-Sont où Scorpius, Tobias et Juan? Demandais-je d'une voix un peu pâteuse à Albus qui venait de nous rejoindre, probablement pour rouler une pelle à Alice.

-Sais pas, j'les ai vu monter à l'étage mais c'est tout.

J'sais pas comment il a réussit à dire ça tout en roulant la pelle de sa vie à ma meilleure amie mais bon. Je crois que je vais aller voir ce que peuvent faire trois beaux garçons...peut-être qu'il y en a un qui sera assez gentils pour me déflorer? Je grimpe les marches doucement. Par Merlin! J'ai failli rater une marche! Enfin j'arrive à l'étage, je me promène dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que j'entende des rires. Je m'approche à petit pas de la provenance du bruit. Ô! La salle de divertissement, la porte est entre-bailler et j'aperçois les trois beaux mecs qui semble joués aux fléchettes. Quelques bouteilles de whisky pur-feu, pleine ou vide, traine sur la table qui sert habituellement à jouer aux cartes.

-Sérieusement Scorpius, ça m'étonne que t'es sauté personne cette année!

Quoi? Si Juan dit vrai, il doit être en manque.

.

.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour lui répondre?

-Allez crache le morceau! Insiste Tobias, comme en écho avec mes pensées.

-Disons que toutes les filles potables entre quinze et dix-huit ans sont prisent, soupire Scorpius.

Je suis vexé, je ne suis pas prise! Il ne me considère pas comme "potable"?!

-Attends, même la soeur de James et Albus, Lily? Ou même Roxanne, ou Nancy Zabini!

Bien essayé Juan, mais toutes en couple.

-Lily est avec Logan et même sans ça j'oserais pas, la soeur de mon meilleur ami quand même! Roxanne est prise aussi, Zabini est avec Hugo.

Exactement, bravo Scorpius! Hey! Je vient de réaliser que..oh Merlin les crétins! Et moi, hein?! Et moi?

-Là je parlais des potables, mais sérieusement, y'en a des vraiment belles aussi, genre Lucy, les jumelles Nott ou Haïdy McLaggen, Essais Juan.

-En couples, les quatre! Réponds Scorpius en avalant une autre gorgé de whisky pur-feu. J'ai gagné les mecs, 3 galions chaque!

Juan et Tobias ronchonnent un peu mais finissent par donné l'argent du à Scorpius.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé des bombes! S'exclame Juan.

-Vas-y, qui? Demande Scorpius d'un ton curieux.

-Ben y'a Alice Londubat, commence Tobias.

-J't'arrête tout de suite, elle est avec Albus. Coupe Scorpius.

Et moi hein? Et moi!

-Et puis y'a, en première place...commence Tobias

-Rose Weasley! Disent les deux français.

-C'est ma meilleure amie, argumente Scorpius.

-Ça n'empêche pas qu'elle est sacrément sexy et que j'ai toujours voulu me la faire, Soupire Juan

-Et moi donc, des hanches parfaites, des fesses parfaites, des seins parfaits, un visage parfait...un corps parfait quoi! Rêvasse Tobias

Bon, je l'admets, j'ai juste le gout de leur sauté dessus et de m'envoyer en l'air présentement.

-Ok, ok, vous avez gagnés, admet Scorpius, Rose est la fille la plus belles que j'ai vu de ma vie et ça fait 7 ans que j'ai le gout de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à chaque fois que je la voit.

Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? J'pense pareil! Je suis insultée. Je sais, je vais entrer dans la pièce et jouer avec eux.

-Hey les boys!

Je rentre dans la pièce et manque de me planter, je me rattrape et fais un sourire éclatant aux trois garçons qui me regarde les yeux ronds.

-J'peut jouer avec vous?

J'ai posé la bonne question?! Oui? Non?

-Jouer avec nous?

Vu la réponse de Tobias, j'ai posé la bonne question.

-Oui.

Simple et efficace comme mot. Je crois que c'était la bonne réponse... En tous cas, j'ai vu un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de mon meilleur ami.

-Nous jouons avec de l'argent Rose, me dit Tobias avec un petit sourire...moqueur? Et je ne crois pas que tu en es sur toi.

Et par merlin! Il a raison...

-En effet, désolé alors de vous avoir dérangé, je dis dans une moue que je veux mignonne.

Je vois une étincelle dans les yeux de Scorpius et je sais alors que tout n'est pas perdu.

-Attends, et si on jouait au Audeo Fléchette? propose-t-il d'un aire goguenard

Oh oui, oui, oui!

\- Hein? Demande Tobias et Juan d'un même voix.

Mouhahahahaha! Je suis plus cultivé que vous, bande d'incultes!

-Dans le fond, on joue, le gagnant donne un gage à faire à celui ou ceux qu'il veut, dis-je d'un ton calme. Moi je suis partante.

Scorpius m'adresse un sourire avenant alors que les deux autres me regardent, septique.

-Et comment tu connais ça, ce jeu là? Fini par me demander Juan, alors que son meilleur ami hoche la tête, comme pour appuyer son questionnement.

-J'ai déjà joué..avec James, Dominique, Fred, Augusta, Albus, Alice et lui-là, expliquais-je en pointant mon meilleur ami du doigt.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais que c'était ton meilleur ami, murmure Tobias.

Je souris, puis je pense.

-C'est quoi vos couleurs de fléchettes?

-Vert, me réponds Scorpius, il a toujours manqué d'originalité.

-Bleu, dis Tobias

-Jaune, finis Juan.

Oui! Il reste le rouge!...ah ben je manque d'originalité aussi en fin de compte...

-Rouge alors, dis-je en les faisant apparaître.

Nous commençons à joué, l'alcool semble n'avoir plus d'effet sur moi et rapidement je gagne la première partie. Les garçons me regarde, attendant que je parle.

-Okay, alors j'aimerais...commençais-je en me réjouissant des visages impatients de mes trois compères, je veux voir disparaitre tout ce qui cache vos torses...sauf vos cravates.

Tobias, Juan et Scorpius me regardent, les deux premier plutôt surpris et l'autre amusé. Le premier hôte sa chemise grise et laisse seulement sa cravate bleu ciel. Le deuxième hôte son pull beige et son débardeur noir et ne garde que ça cravate violette. Scorpius, lui, hôte sa chemise noir et ne garde que sa cravate verte.

-Par le string de Morgane...murmurais-je...enfin je croyais l'avoir murmuré mais vu les regards amusés des apollons ça a dut sortir plus fort que prévu.

-Mais d'où tu sors cette expression là doux Merlin! rit Tobias

-De moi! éclata de rire Scorpius

Les garçons échangèrent un regard entendu et on continue à jouer, c'est Tobias qui gagnent la deuxième manche.

-Alors eh...Rose! Tu va me faire le plaisir d'ôter ta robe de sur ton magnifique corps!

Attendez, je suis pas sur d'avoir bien entendu là...et bah vu les regards qu'on me lance j'ai belle et bien entendu la bonne chose.

-Si bien demandé, marmonnais-je en essayant de déziper le dos de ma robe, Par la barbe de Merlin les garçons j'aurais besoin d'aide!

En deux temps trois mouvements, c'est bien ça l'expression moldue non?, Scorpius est derrière moi et ses douces mains frôle la peau nue de mon dos alors qu'il m'aide à ôter ma robe, les putains de frisson qu'il me donne présentement c'est fou! Ma robe tombe au sol, me voila en talons haut doré et sous-vêtement noirs devant les plus beau gars de la planète. Tobias et Juan me lance des regards admiratif alors que Scorpius m'enlace de ses bras, ayant remarqué que j'avais froid.

-Merci, je lui murmure.

Nous continuons à jouer, c'est mon Serpemtard favori qui gagne la troisième manche, il avant vers moi à pas lent et va détacher mon soutien-gorge et me l'enlève.

-Mais Scorp,je grogne pour la forme alors que je me retrouve seins à l'air.

J'abandonne toute tentative de me cacher lorsque je vois les garçons fixée ma poitrine avec envie, mais je suis pas une catin non plus hein alors...

-Mes yeux sont plus haut vous savez! ris-je alors que Juan prends les flèches et recommence à jouer.

Quand c'est à mon tour, je lève le bras et mes seins bouge de haut en bas, je n'ai même pas le temps de lancer ma fléchette que se suis tiré par en arrière. Deux mains se referme sur ma poitrine et des baisers viennent se déposer dans mon cou. Ce n'est lorsque je vois un bout de cravate verte que je sais que c'est Scorpius qui est derrière moi. Il recule jusqu'à tomber assis sur un divan, moi assis sur lui. Devant moi apparaissent soudainement Juan et Tobias, ce dernier agrippe d'ailleurs mes talons hauts et les enlèves, puis il remonte doucement ses mains sur mes jambes. Celles-ci arrive enfin à l'élastique de ma culotte, enfin de mon string et soudain je suis complètement nue. Non mais oh y'a de l'injustice là! Pourquoi eux n'ont juste plus de chemise et que moi je suis à poil?!

-Injuste, je pleurniche avec une moue que j'espère adorable.

Les garçons semblent comprendre et Juan et Tobias ôte leurs chaussures, défont leur ceinture, tout doucement ils descendent leur pantalon, puis enfin leur caleçon...

-Par le caleçon de Merlin, je marmonne sous le choque.

Les deux garçons s'échangent un sourire, disons qu'ils n'ont rien à envier à personne, oh par Godric, ça ne rentrera jamais dans mon trou! Juan vient alors s'asseoir à côté de nous dans le divan.

-Laisse Scorp, je crois que t'aimerais bien pouvoir être son premier, murmure Juan en me prenant par les hanches et en m'assoyant sur lui.

Mon meilleur ami se lève et se déshabille...MERLIN! Il est encore plus gâter par la nature que les deux autres. C'est alors que je m'aperçois qu'ils sont tous très exciter..vous voyez ce que je veux dire...d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas remarquer que j'étais assises sur quelque chose de passablement, euh dure?

-Juan, écarte, ordonne Tobias à son meilleur ami, qui mets ses jambes entre les miennes et qui les écartent doucement.

Je me ramasse donc les jambes écarter, ça fait un peu pute dit comme ça non? Enfin bon je me perds dans une discussion intérieur jusqu'à ce que la langue de Tobias me ramène à la réalité, oui oui, la langue de Tobias, qui est tout à coup dans un endroit qui n'avait jamais été visité. Alors qu'il mordille mon clitoris, c'est comme si je désaoulait d'un coup. Sa langue fait de petit cercle autour de mon petit bout de chair puis son pouce vient prendre le relais. Ça langue descends plus bas, vers mon petit trou et il rentre sa langue à l'intérieur, faisant de lent vas et vient puis accélèrent la cadence en même temps que celle de son pouce qui, en plus d'accélérer, pèse un peu plus, son nez s'y met aussi, en faisant des petits coups sur mon clitoris à chaque vas et viens de sa langue. Je sens une chaleur envahir mon bas ventre, tout doucement et un liquide semble envahir mon entre, Tobias semble apprécier et vas jusqu'à tourner sa langue dans mon vagin. Enfin la chaleur se fait de plus en plus intense et je donne des coups de reins à chaque vas et viens pour venir à la rencontre de cette langue si merveilleuse, et enfin j'explose. Le beau français se retire d'entre mes jambes alors que mes yeux papillonnent. Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux c'est Scorpius qui se trouve entre mes jambes, Juan qui n'avait toujours pas cessé ses caresses sur mes seins et ses baiser dans mon cou me lâche alors. Mon meilleur ami me prends par les cuisses, mes jambes entourent sa taille comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il me soulève et me porte jusqu'à ce que mon dos cogne le mur, je lâche un petit cris que la bouche de Scorpius interromps en s'écrasant sur la mienne. Ses mains caresse doucement mes cuisses, le meilleur baisé de toute ma vie je vous jures...euh le premier en faites aussi...je divague revenons-en au fait que Scorp semble avoir décider de ne plus m'embrasser, j'ouvre les yeux qui se retrouvent prisonniers des siens.

-Es-tu prêts, me demande-t-il sincèrement.

-Prête?!..Ah eh oui, bah je crois.., je rigole toute seule alors que Scorpius me fait un sourire attendrit avant de rentrer en moi...

-Aouch! je grogne parce qu'il y est aller super brusquement.

-Désoler, mais c'est comme ça que ça va passé le plus vite, me chuchote-t-il avant de m'embrasser pour me changé les idées.

Bah enfin je suppose parce que je suis pas non plus dans sa tête et que je sais pas si c'est vraiment pour me changer les id-

-Aaaargh Scorpius! Gémissais-je alors que Scorpius donne de profonds coup de reins, doux mais profonds, Plus viiiite!

Je sens son membre contre ma paroi vaginale qui cogne au plus profond de moi. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, il est vraiment gâté par la nature. Celui-que-je-ne-peux-plus-vraiment-appeler-mon-meilleur-ami fit des vas et viens de plus en plus vites et puissants, la chaleur se fit de nouveau ressentir dans mon bas ventre. Mon bassin allait à la rencontre du sien permettant une pénétration encore plus profondes et puis tout d'un coup j'explosais, mes jambes tremblèrent et mes yeux papillonnèrent vers le plafonds, ma bouche s'ouvrit et Scorpius en profita pour y mettre sa langue et viens à son tour en moi, en de long jets brûlant qui étrangement me fit du bien. Il lança un sort informulé.

-Protection, me murmurât-il en voyant mon regard perdue.

-Oh, dis-je tout simplement puis je m'aperçois que Juan et Tobias sont partie, Où sont les garçons?

-Je sais pas marmonne Scorpius en m'emmenant jusqu'à la table où il m'assoit, se décidant à sortir de moi.

Une note est déposé à côté de moi.

-Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dires alors on vous laisses pour aller pécho d'autres meufs, moins bombe que toi Rosie mais pas le choix, ce sera notre secret, Tobias et Juan. me lit Scorpius.

Je lève mon regard vers lui et croise ses magnifique yeux bleus-gris...

-Bon sens on est quoi nous maintenant? demandais-je en soupirant.

Il posa un tendre baisé sur mes lèvres.

-Ça dépends, aurais-tu honte d'embrasser un Malefoy en publique et de lui tenir la main? me demanda-t-il en me volant un autre baiser.

-Ça dépends, aurais-tu honte d'aimer une Weasley? demandais-je à mon tour, taquine.

-Jamais j'aurais honte, me murmure-t-il en m'embrassant encore.

-Alors on est d'accord, lui dis-je en agrippant sa cravate verte, seule chose restante sur son corps d'apollon, et en l'embrassant à mon tour.

Que c'est bon..j'embrasse mon premier petit-ami...vous vous rendez compte! Le premier de toute ma vie! Enfin bon, des éclats de voix dans le corridor nous font revenir sur Terre et nous nous dépêchons tous deux de nous habiller.

-Scorp, ma robe.., marmonnais-je en essayant en vain d'attacher ma robe.

Deux mains douce viennent m'aider et ce vil Serpentard en profite pour me faire un suçon dans le cou. Et nous courons à l'extérieur de la pièce pour voir ce qui ce passe.

-...JAMAIS AVEC TON GARS! j'entends mon père hurlé

-BAH S'ILS S'AIMENT C'EST PAS DE NOS AFFAIRES! hurle alors , le père de Scorpius.

-COMMENT MA ROSE POURRAIT AIMER TON SCORPIUS!? hurle à nouveau mon père.

-Parce que je l'aime tout simplement! Dis-je assez fortement pour que les deux hommes s'aperçoivent de notre présence.

Mon père écarquille les yeux, surpris et son regard sonde le miens et semble y trouvé du réconfort puisqu'il se calme.

-Si t'es heureuse comme ça.., marmonne-t-il dépiter en foudroyant Scorpius du regard.

, lui ne fait que nous sourire et nous féliciter et s'en va, mon père à sa suite. Scorp et moi échangeons un regard stupéfaits de se brusque revirement de situation. Mais on ne sent plaint pas, ils l'ont accepté et nos mères n'y verront aucun inconvénient j'en suis persuadée alors...Nous nous embrassons une nouvelle fois et retournons en bas. Tobias et Juan y sont aussi, entourer de quelques cruches. En nous apercevant main dans la main ils nous font un clin d'oeil et mette leur doigt sur leur bouche, secret. Oh oui, toute cette histoire restera secrète...et je suis en couple avec le gars le plus convoité du monde sorcier...mais ça...ça ne restera pas secret ...


End file.
